El último rugido
by Cyonix
Summary: Kion está asustado. Últimamente ha tenido pesadillas relacionadas con la destrucción del reino entero. Pero pronto descubre que no son sueños, si no terribles profecías, que auguran lo peor. Con esto, la Guardia del León se embarcan en una misión para poder detener a una maldad creciente, que amenaza con matar todo lo que el príncipe ama.
1. Prólogo

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenece.**

* * *

 **El último rugido.**

 **Prólogo.**

Todo estaba ardiendo.

Las llamas rojas se esparcían por la hierba seca, mientras el aire se llenaba con el horrible hedor del humo. Hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, el fuego tomaba la tierra. Varios árboles caían, sofocados por el fuego, y sus cenizas eran esparcidas. En ese momento, no se lograba ver más que caos puro. Gritos de terror llegaban de todos lados. Muchos animales pedían ayuda, corriendo y llorando, tratando de salvarse de la inminente desgracia.

Pero no lograrían. Todos morirían antes de que el sol saliera y _él_ lo sabía.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

La respuesta era clara, pero se negaba a aceptarla. El dolor de ver su hogar en tal caos, sin que pudiera hacer nada, le estaba matando por dentro

Un rayo cayó a lo lejos, indicando que una fuerte lluvia se aproximaba. Y mientras miraba el paisaje frente a sus ojos, supo que la tormenta apagaría el incendio; pero cuando eso pasara, todo habría acabado y no quedaría nada.

¿Para qué luchar? No serviría de nada.

Y entonces, con miles de preguntas en su mente, logró escuchar una voz susurrante en su oído, que decía unas palabras que no comprendió. El murmullo era apenas audible, opacada por todos los ruidos que llegaban hasta él. Esto le provoco un escalofrío, haciéndolo temblar, con la sangre helándose. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y un miedo anormal se apodero de su cuerpo. Realmente no podía identificar a quien pertenecía la voz, que era lo que más le desconcertaba.

¿Qué es lo quería decirle? No podía entenderlo, por más que la voz repitiera las palabras.

Volteó su cabeza, esperando ver al responsable de los murmullos, pero sólo se encontró con la soledad inmensa que lo rodeaba por completo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

Los susurros continuaron, a la par de unos gritos lejanos. El calor poco a poco se volvía más insoportable, y las llamas ahora estaban más cerca de donde se encontraba. Lo que iba a pasar a continuación era algo innegable.

Iba a morir. Lo sabía muy bien, pero no le importaba. Aceptaba su destino.

Y miró su hogar una última vez.

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar cuando observó como las llamas marcaban un perfecto círculo a su alrededor, aunque sin tocarlo. Sin duda, eso debía ser alguna clase de visión, ya que el fuego nunca actuaría de esa manera. Frunció el ceño y se volteó. No veía una manera de escapar y en realidad, no tenía la necesidad de salir. De alguna extraña manera, se sentía cómodo. Quizá ahí era donde todo acabaría.

Pero fue un fuerte rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y observo como a lo lejos, una figura, una sombra apenas visible se acercaba lentamente. Poco después, la figura soltó un nuevo rugido y ahora se mostraba como un león que caminaba entre el incendio, con la cabeza baja y riendo fríamente. Aunque eso no era lo más extraño, sino que podría jurar que las patas de ese tipo no estaban tocando el suelo. Flotaba a centímetros del suelo, evitando la destrucción a su paso. _Él_ jadeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era como una aparición, un fantasma. Asustado, se quedó quieto mientras miraba como el león se acercaba cada vez más a la Roca del Rey.

La risa se volvía más aguda y más fuerte a cada momento. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más, y presa del miedo, quiso gritarle al extraño que se alejara. Pero al abrir su hocico, ningún sonido salió. Estaba totalmente mudo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, al igual que su valor. Un nuevo escalofrío le hizo retroceder lentamente, pero recordó que el fuego lo seguía acorralando y no le daba oportunidad de moverse, ni de escapar.

Así que se quedó quieto, mirando a la aparición. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que la risa y los gritos apagaban la voz que previamente había escuchado. De repente, notó que el león se aproximaba cada vez más. Segundos después, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera ver su negra melena. Y un torrente de recuerdos acudió a su mente acerca de la identidad del extraño. Esto termino provocándole un dolor de cabeza que lo dejo desorientado. Más eso no impidió que una ira que nunca antes había sentido, cruzara sus venas, llenando su cuerpo por completo. Dejó salir sus garras, y su respiración se aceleró. En su cabeza un pensamiento flotaba y lo llenaba de un odio profundo.

Ese león era el causante de todo.

Enojado, rugió a los cielos y miró al sujeto.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —su grito retumbó e hizo un eco que le hizo sonar más aterrador. Lo más extraño es que su voz no sonaba normal, parecía como si alguien hablara por él.

La risa continuó y el león seguía con la vista pegada en el suelo. Esto sólo causo que la cólera que estaba acumulando fuera cada más grande a cada instante. Por otro lado, el susurro que antes escuchó, volvía, sólo que más fuerte, pero igual de incomprensible.

Todo eso lo traía sin cuidado, ya que ahora se concentraba en la figura que flotaba. Su risa le molestaba y a cada segundo, la sangre le hervía. Ya no lo soportaba más y en el instante en que le iba a gritar nuevamente, una voz ronca y monótona lleno el aire.

—Oh, pero que cachorro tan ingenuo...

 _Él_ simplemente tembló ante la declaración y retrocedió más, sin perderlo de vista. Su ira se había esfumado, y ahora sólo le quedaba un sentimiento de soledad tan pesado que ya no sabía que pasaba. Todo parecía una...

—¿Pesadilla? —el león habló, aunque el otro no lo vio— No, créeme, cachorro; lo que ves no es fantasía. Es real, igual que yo.

En otro momento, le hubiera parecido aterrador el hecho de que leyeran su pensamiento, pero lo que paso a continuación, lo dejo más que paralizado. El extraño león levantó la cabeza y dejo ver su rostro.

Un gritó de terror absoluto salió del hocico del cachorro.

 _Escucha..._

No podía ser. No podía ser.

—Tú... tú...

—Sí, yo.

El cachorro no cabía en su asombro. Simplemente era imposible.

—Tú... tú lo destruiste todo... tú... —el dolor se reflejaba en su voz.

 _Sabes muy bien quien hizo todo esto..._

La risa del león flotante fue horrible.

—¡Oh, pobre, pobre cachorro! —despreció se marcaba en cada palabra que escupía— ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?

De repente, _él_ sintió algo debajo de su patas. Se sentía viscoso, algo realmente asqueroso. Levantó su pata derecha, muy despacio, con temor. Y el terror que llenó fue mayor al ver que sangre.

 _Oh, pequeño león..._

 _Él_ grito, sin saber qué hacer, sólo que mirar cómo es que todo a su alrededor se llenaba del líquido rojo. La risa del otro le hizo levantar la vista.

—¡Oh, así, cachorro! ¡Estás en lo correcto...!

 _La culpa es todo tuya..._

Sangre. No podía soportarlo más, debía detenerse.

 _Kion, todo es tú culpa._

—¡Nieto, todo esto lo causaste tú!

Y el pequeño león grito de nuevo y más agudo. Los murmullos, los gritos, la risa; todo se juntaba. Y desde lo más alto de la Roca del Rey, miró como su hogar se inundaba con olas de sangre. Todos se ahogaban. El fuego se acercaba más y no podía respirar. Bajo la cabeza.

El fuego lo tocaba.

Pero lo último que vio, fue al león con la melena negra y una cicatriz en su ojo, riéndose.

Riendo ante su muerte.

* * *

Kion despertó de sobresaltó, sudando y gritando de puro terror. Se levantó del suelo y miró a todos lados. Estaba confundido, sin saber que pasaba, ni donde estaba. Su vista era borrosa, su corazón iba a mil por hora y su respiración era irregular, acelerada. Sumado a esto, un ligero mareo le hacía dar un par de vueltas, mientras se trataba de calmar. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y él no sabía la razón de esto.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?_

Preguntas y preguntas asaltaban su mente. Tantas cosas ocurrían al mismo tiempo y el león no sabía que pensar. Entonces, logró mantenerse quieto, bajando la cabeza, mientras escuchaba varias voces a su alrededor. Dejo de prestarles atención, ya que se escuchaban distorsionadas, aunque eso podría ser porque estaba muy aturdido.

Continuó respirando con fuerza, casi al punto de hiperventilar, por varios segundos. Trataba, por todos los medios, calmarse y descubrir su ambiente pero el recuerdo de toda esa sangre ahogando cualquier que estuviera en las tierras del reino.

 _Horrible, simplemente... horrible._

Esos eran los pensamientos del aterrado joven león. No podía si no volver al momento en que el fuego lo quemaba, hasta que de repente, sintió alguien tocándole su hombro. Pegó un respingo y volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Kion, hijo! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? —los gritos de Simba hicieron eco en la cabeza de su hijo.

—¿Papá?

Su voz sonaba ronca y entrecortada ya que su garganta le dolía del grito de antes. No parecía que él lo hubiera dicho. Pero un sentimiento de felicidad y nostalgia se juntaron en el pecho de Kion, haciéndole sonreír, ya que pudo ver que él estaba bien. El miedo se disipo de su mente y su respiración se calmó poco a poco. Eso, claro, no fue impedimento para que en su mente se formara un pensamiento:

 _Pero, ¿y el reino? ¿De verdad estará bien?_

La pregunta tomó lo sorpresa y su sonrisa se borró al instante. Con el corazón a punto de explotar, Kion salió se volteó y salió corriendo de la cueva. Escuchó como su padre lo llamaba, confundido. Él simplemente siguió hasta llegar a la sima de la Roca del Rey, de donde pudo ver las Praderas; su reino, su hogar. Ahí afuera, todo estaba bien.

Sin fuego, sin sangre, sin muerte.

El sol ya salía y las verdes Praderas hacían que todo tuviera un aura misteriosa. Muchos animales se levantaban y comenzaba sus rutinas, mientras que otro deseaba dormir un poco más. Era una vista maravillosa, sin duda.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quedó plasmada en su rostro. Suspiró, aliviado.

 _Sólo fue una pesadilla..._

El joven león nuevamente suspiró y se alegró completamente. Entonces, la alegría se fue por un pensamiento acudió a su mente: esa no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de pesadillas. La primera, hace no muchos años, tenía que ver con las Praderas siendo inundadas completamente y ahogando a todos a su paso. De todo lo que había pasado, eso era lo que más le preocupa. Bajo la mirada, pensativo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que restantes de la cara.

—¡Kion! ¡Kion! —la voz de Nala, su madre, le hizo voltear. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Enseguida, una leona de color crema salió de la cueva, detrás, el rey con la melena roja seguía a su pareja muy de cerca— Hijo, ¿quieres explicarte? ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

El león simplemente ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a lo que su madre se refería. Pocos segundos después comprendió que la forma en que se comportaba no era lo más normal. Los gritos que de seguro se habían escuchado hasta el otro extremo del reino, asustaron a sus padres de sobremanera. Aparte, el cambio de humor del león no era normal.

Con esto, Kion supo que sería muy difícil explicar su pesadilla y lo que había visto. ¿Cómo decir que hace años que pesadillas de la destrucción de su hogar lo habían acosado? Un sentimiento de pena cruzó su cuerpo cuando encaro a su padre, que tenía el ceño fruncido y severidad en su mirada. Sin duda estaba _enojado_.

—¿Y bien? ¿Planeas decir que te ocurre? —la dura voz de Simba hizo temblar al león.

Aún, después de todos estos años, incluso que ya tenía más melena en su cabeza y parte de su pecho, incluso cuando ya había crecido, Kion le seguía teniendo cierto temor a su padre. No porque fuera el _rey_ , si no por el hecho de que era capaz de todo. Más si se enojaba.

—Papá... yo... eh...

El tartamudeo del león indicaba lo nervioso que estaba. Él sabía muy bien que hablar del tío de su padre era un tema que siempre evitaba, por los sucesos de hace ya tantos años. El joven león siempre veía que cuando hablaban de...

 _Scar, Kion, llámale por su nombre._

Scar, siempre que hablaban de él, el rey fruncía el ceño, enojado. Y si era sincero, en esos momentos tan vulnerables no tenía ganas de aguantar la ira de su padre.

Entonces, a lo lejos, se escucharon varios gritos, que parecían provenir de algún animal en peligro. Kion volteó, sorprendido, ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado tal lamento. Segundos después, una gran garza blanca con plumas rojizas en su cola y cabeza, entró en el campo de visión del león, que volaba a máxima velocidad. Ono entonces se posó a lado de su líder, y con jadeos y un par de quejidos se calmó.

—¡Kion, Kion...! —lentamente trataba de recuperar el aliento— ¡Hienas!

Él suspiro en silencio, agradecido por la interrupción. Bajo la cabeza lentamente y de nuevo la alzó, con gesto decidido.

—¡Bien, Ono, guía el...!

Comenzó a caminar para irse de la Roca del Rey, cuando la garza se paró frente de él, aterrorizado.

—¡Espera, no lo entiendes! ¡Son miles de hienas, toda una legión! —está afirmación causo que la reina jadeara— ¡Se han divido en tres grupos y están detrás de las cebras, las gacelas y los antílopes!

—¿¡Qué!? —frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada. Tras una pausa de reflexión, elevó la mirada, llena de odio, que causo que Ono temblara, ya que nunca había visto a su amigo así. Incluso saco sus garras— ¡Ono, reúne a todos en el Gran Manantial y que sea rápido! ¡Ah, y busca a Jasi...!

—¡No te preocupes, ella ya está con Bunga! —Interrumpió él, comenzando a tomar el vuelo— ¡Te veremos allá!

Ono se elevó y se fue, con la misión de reunir a la Guardia del León. Kion miró a lo lejos.

 _¿Qué rayos ocurre? Nunca había pasado esto antes... Sí Ono está asustado significa que es un problema muy grave... ¡Entonces tengo que irme ya!_

—¡Papá! —gritó el león, volteando a Simba— ¡Debo irme! ¡Si te necesito enviare a Ono!

Con esto, el león salió corriendo de la Roca del Rey a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Mientras tanto, los reyes de las Praderas miraban con asombro toda la escena que acaba de ocurrir. Ambos tenían la misma cara de confusión y se miraron, sin saber que decir. Una leona joven de color crema entonces salió de la cueva y miró con atención a su alrededor.

—¿Papá...? ¿Mamá...? —la voz entrecortada de Kiara hizo voltear a Nala— ¿Por qué tantos gritos? ¿Qué está pasando?

Simba volteó a ver a su hija mayor, con gesto duro. Se rascaba uno de sus ojos, medio dormida todavía. Ella había crecido bastante en los últimos años, hasta el extremo de que era incluso ligeramente más grande que su hermano. Algo que al pequeño le molestaba.

El rey miró a su hija, luego a su reino. Algo no estaba bien con Kion, podía sentirlo.

—Hija —dijo Simba, suspirando—, a mí también me gustaría saber que está pasando...

* * *

 **Nota de Autor (N/A): No tienen idea de cuánto he querido publicar está historia. Desde que vi el primer episodio de la Guardia del León, me encantó la serie y me trajo de vuelta al fandom del Rey León, que hace tanto tiempo no visitaba. Así que enseguida que termine de ver el capítulo** _ **Never Roar Again**_ **(No vuelvas a rugir), supe que debía ponerme manos a la obra y comenzar con esto. Aparte del hecho de que he visto que los fics en español son realmente escasos en está página. Realmente no se a que se deba, pero quise poner mi granito de arena, y ayudar.**

 **También se notara que en la escena de la pesadilla fue donde yo le puse más esfuerzo, obviamente se nota, ya que ocupa la mayor parte de este capítulo.**

 **Y como podrán ver, este es mi primer Fic, así que de verdad deseo que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Espero poder sacar el primer capítulo dentro de pronto, si es que quieren, claro. Aparte, si me lo permiten, planeo que este sea una laaaarga historia (bueno, no tanto, pero si más extensa de lo normal).**

 **Pero si se preguntan, sí, borre está historia, porque quería pasarla a la categoría de la "Guardia", pero ahí hay no hay nada en español, así que creo que esperare un poco hasta que esa categoría se vuelva más grande, y la pasaré de nuevo ahí.**

 **Como sea, necesito descansar de este prólogo tan intenso, ya que estoy terminando de escribir cerca de las tres de la mañana, más aparte la edición y corrección de errores y todo eso** **(¿y dónde diablos está mi café, por cierto?).**

 **Comenten lo que les gustó, lo que podría mejorar o cualquier cosa.**

 **Cyonix se va.**


	2. Hasta el fin de las Praderas

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Hasta el fin de las Praderas**

Kion comenzó a correr lejos de la Roca del Rey, sin prestar atención las confusas caras de sus padres y hermana. Sabía muy bien la reacción en su familia por su pesadilla; de seguro estaban tratando de descubrir por qué había despertado gritando de terror. En esos momentos no tenía la energía para dar explicaciones, ni querer escuchar sermones. Luego tenía varias preguntas de la razón de sus constates pesadillas y todas relacionadas con las Praderas siendo destruidas. No sabía que significaba y eso le comenzaba a asustar en verdad. Y sumado a todo esto, el ataque de las hienas que estaban acabando con todas las manadas de presas.

El joven león suspiro en desesperación.

 _Son tantas cosas en las que pensar..._

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. Debía concentrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento, de otra manera las hienas acabarían con todo. Y con este pensamiento, supo debía apresurarse al punto de reunión que le había dicho a Ono. Kion tomó una larga bocanada de aire y comenzó a correr más rápido que antes, dándole optimismo y ayudándole a seguir, con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

 _Debo detener a las hienas._

Así, Kion tomó el camino al Gran Manantial, pero en su mente, todavía quedaba una pregunta: ¿cuál sería el plan de Janja está vez?

Obviamente había reunido a las otras manadas de hienas de Las Lejanías, de otra manera no podría haber organizado tal ataque y de esa magnitud. El cómo logró esto era misterio, ya que si Kion recordaba bien, las tribus de hienas se odiaban entre sí. La cosa que Janja les hubiera prometido a cambio de dar un golpe a las Praderas. Aunque lo que más le intrigaba al león era el por qué se dividieron en tres grupos; ya que no era solo para atacar a las manadas más grandes: las cebras, las gacelas y los antílopes; si no que había algo más detrás... algo más grande y terrible.

Kion gruñó y nuevamente sacudió la cabeza. Se acercaba al Estanque, pero también notaba que tomaba más tiempo del esperado y si quería llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con los otros, debía tomar un atajo. Miró alrededor, sabiendo que había un camino entre la maleza, que rodeaba a los campos donde estaban otras manadas y que daba directo al Gran Manantial, pero no podía ver ese pasaje. Todo eran árboles, pasto y tierra.

Y mientras miraba su entorno, recordó que quizá podría el "Paso de los Antílopes", que estaba cerca de la Roca del Rey. Sonrió, pues sabía que nadie transitaba por ese lugar. Un atajo perfecto. Con esto, el león tomó el giro hasta su destino y corrió, incluso más que antes, sin detenerse, ni mirar atrás.

Realmente necesitaba quitarse ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que la pesadilla le dio y quizá todo esto podría ayudarle, pero claro, no debía subestimar a las hienas. Sabía muy bien el poder de los habitantes de las Lejanías si se unían; después de todo lo que pasó con el clan de Jasiri no era algo que se olvidara fácilmente...

Un torrente de recuerdos asaltó a Kion, haciéndole bajar la velocidad de su carrera hasta eventualmente detenerse. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, todavía recordaba los gritos y sollozos de todos esos animales. Fue tan horrible, que él juraría haber sido sacado de sus pesadillas más terribles. Pero sabía muy bien que no, todo había sido real y las marcas de aquel fatídico día todavía estaban presentes en muchos de sus compañeros de la Guardia... unos más que otros.

Pero entonces, mientras más estaba metido en sus pensamientos, logró escuchar un grito a la lejanía, que no era parte de sus recuerdos. Aun así, se le hacía extrañamente familiar la voz, casi como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes. Y esto fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordando cual era el objetivo por el cual estaba corriendo hace tan sólo unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, abriendo mucho los ojos. No debía quedarse atascado en sus memorias. Ahora, una legión de hienas, atacando a las grandes manadas. Debía apresurarse.

Así, con energías renovadas, tomó un gran impulsó y corrió por el camino, esta vez completamente concentrado y con un sólo pensamiento en su cabeza:

 _Ya voy, chicos, ya voy..._

* * *

Cuando llegó a su destino, pudo ver como alrededor del estanque parecían haber organizado alguna clase de muro, construido a partir de varios troncos y árboles muertos apilados unos contra otros, tapando cualquier entrada posible. Kion al principio quedó desconcertado, pensando que quizá se había equivocado de lugar pues ahí no había nadie a los alrededores. Volteó a todos lados, pero nada. El completo opuesto a lo que era el Gran Manantial; siempre lleno de animales, bebiendo y cruzando por esas partes de las Praderas.

Frunció el ceño, comenzado a subir una pequeña colina que estaba a lado de un gran árbol, imaginando que podría ver mejor desde ahí lo que ocurría. Una ligera brisa alzó su melena que ya no era tan poco como cuando era un cachorro.

Así, miró a lo lejos y directo al estanque, estirando el cuello. Pero al no ser el de la vista más aguda y como la colina no era muy alta, realmente no podría ver sobre el muro de árboles muertos, incluso si no era muy grande. Gruño y bajo la mirada.

 _Diablos, sí que me gustaría que Ono estuviera aquí._

De nuevo, volteó a todos lados, buscando alguien, obteniendo el mismo resultado de antes. Estaba sólo ahí y realmente comenzaba a desesperarse. Se suponía que se encontraría con la Guardia; pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le dijo a Ono que los llamara; el suficiente como para que cuando él llegara todos estuvieran listos para saltar a la acción. Sumado al hecho de que no podía entrar al Gran Manantial, sólo podía asumir que algo terrible pasó. Y no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento.

No tenían tiempo que perder si las hienas estaban atacando al norte de las Praderas, si no se apuraban perdería a las tres manadas más grandes y Kion no podía permitir eso.

 _Aparte no sé porque está este muro._

Esa pregunta era la que más ansiaba contestar y no podía esperar. Muchas teorías surgieron en su mente. A lo mejor lo hicieron las hienas, para impedir que los animales buscaran refugio con los hipopótamos; pero eso significaría que ya habrían cruzado por ahí y él los hubiera visto. No podrían haber sido ellos. ¿Entonces quién…? ¿Los mismos hipopótamos? No creía, pues tendría que escucharse algo del otro lado, pero el silencio prevalecía.

Kion gruñó con desesperación, pues no sabía nada. Y el esperar ahí sólo lo empeoraba, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de perder más tiempo. Así, con un rugido de enojo, el joven león se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a contraatacar a las hienas por su cuenta. Suspiró, bajando la cabeza; sabía que era una locura, aunque estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, incluso se le costaba la vida.

Pero en su descenso de la colina, sumido en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar algo a lo lejos. Parecían los gritos de una hembra enojada, seguida por algunos fuertes gruñidos. Kion frunció el ceño, levantó la vista, alejándose de la sombra del árbol para poder ver quien provoca tales sonidos. Y a lo lejos, el león vio una gran nube de polvo, aproximándose rápidamente en su dirección.

―¿Pero qué...? ―susurró con un hilo de voz, confundido y alterado. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver qué era eso que se acercaba. Podría no ser el de la vista más aguda pero hasta él reconocería que una sólo era un animal él estaba en medio de la nube polvo. Sin duda eran más, muchos más; gruñendo y gritando en enojo. Kion se acercó más, notando que el polvo poco a poco se desvanecía. Dando una imagen de algo parecido a una estampida, pero había algo más. Una figura no tan grande, resaltando de todo lo demás, que él reconocía muy bien...

―¿Bunga...?

Su escéptica voz fue interrumpida por un sonido más, proveniente detrás de él, de alguien llamándolo.

―¡Kion, Kion!

Al darse vuelta, él se encontró con una mancha amarilla que en segundos estaba casi encima de él, si no hubiera gritado de sorpresa de la inminente colisión. Apenas y pudo decir algo, pues una gran nube de polvo lo envuelve, impidiéndole ver qué ocurre. Apenas se disipo la tierra, logró ver a una guepardo tratando de recuperar el aliento enfrente de él. Mientras tanto, Kion seguía anonadado que Fuli hubiera logrado tomar tanto impulso y no chocar con él. Aunque también le alegraba de extraña manera verla. Suspiró en alivió de por fin ver un miembro de la Guardia. Aun así sabía que no podía relajarse mucho ante la situación.

Enseguida su semblante cambió, conforme Fuli se calmaba y lograba mantenerse de pie. Lo miró con ojos angustiados.

―¡Kion, gracias a los dioses que estás aquí! ―su suave voz estaba un poco rota y tuvo que aclararse la garganta― ¡Estaba durmiendo cuando Ono llegó y me dijo lo que estaba pasando y que debíamos vernos aquí!

Ella bajó la mirada y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire.

―¿Y Ono? ¿Dónde está? ―indagó Kion, con temor.

―Venía detrás de mí, pero luego dijo que debía ir a avisarle a Bunga del punto de encuentro―susurró ella, con un hilo de voz―. Escucha, Kion, antes de que se fuera, dijo que tenía algo que contarte. Es acerca de...

El león la miró con duda, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida. Una voz grave llegó a los oídos de los dos felinos, los cuales se voltearon, encontrándose con Beshte, el hipopótamo, saliendo detrás de la barricada del estanque, con un semblante preocupado.

―¡Chicos, chicos! ―gritó él, llegando a su lado― ¡Oh vaya, que bueno que están aquí!

―¿Beshte? ¿Pero qué...? ―Kion miró de donde vino su amigo― ¿Cómo pasaste el muro? ¡Pensé que no había nadie dentro!

En ese instante, Fuli se dio la vuelta lentamente, con el una ceja alzada de confusión.

―¿Muro? ―preguntó ella con duda. Al ver los árboles muertos apilados, dio un pequeño saltó hacía atrás, en sorpresa― ¡Rayos, estaba tan concentrada en venir contigo Kion que no vi esto!

―En la mañana Ono me vino a avisar acerca del ataque de las hienas. Así que mi padre y varios hipopótamos pusimos troncos alrededor para refugiar a cuantos animales pudiéramos sin que las hienas supieran de esto, y, por lo que me dices creo que funcionó.

Beshte se veía visiblemente feliz de esto, mientras que Kion estaba más que sorprendido de cuanto habían logrado en tan poco tiempo. Miró a su amigo con admiración. Aunque Fuli seguía sorprendida, logró hacer una gran pregunta:

―¿Y cuantos animales hay adentro?

―Pues logramos meter a muchas cebras, antílopes, gacelas y muchos más. Mi papá está cuidando la entrada, juntos otros. Pero, como ya han de saber, hay mucho otras allá afuera y por eso las hienas se dividieron en tres grupos.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono de preocupación. Y esto centro a Kion de nuevo, recordando que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a sus dos compañeros.

―En ese caso, debemos apurarnos ―exclamó él― Ya no hay señales de Bunga, ni Ono, ni Jasiri, tendremos que tomar la situación nosotros tres. Ah, y Fuli, luego hablaremos acerca de lo que tenías que contarme. Por ahora, debemos ir al norte de las Praderas e ir hasta la batalla.

La guepardo parecía ligeramente decepcionada, pero también comprendía la gravedad del asunto. Así, Beshte sonrió con determinación, de la misma manera que el león y enseguida que iba a decirles un plan que había diseñado en el camino, algo le interrumpió. Una voz un tanto aguda, pero madura al mismo tiempo.

―Chicos, no creo que eso sea necesario ―la voz provenía de Ono, que en ese instante llegó volando, desplumado y con tierra sobre todo su cuerpo―, pues la batalla viene a nosotros.

Tras decir eso, la garza se desplomó sobre la tierra, con un suspiró de cansancio. Beshte, asustado corrió a su lado, llamándole, preguntándole que ocurría, seguido de los dos felinos, con la misma cara de preocupación. Mientras los otros dos verificaban que él estuviera bien, Kion miraba desde donde Ono llegó y confirmó sus sospechas. Se alejó un poco, mirando con atención.

Desde la nube de polvo que vio hace poco ahora se desvanecía completamente y era visible el por qué tanto alboroto: una gran manada de hienas perseguían a Bunga, que estaba sobre el lomo de Jasiri, en dirección del estanque. Esto dejo al joven león más que anonadado, con el hocico abierto y sin palabras, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de hienas. Sin duda debía prepararse, pues eso le aguardaba en la batalla del norte.

Pero sus otros dos amigos seguían concentrados con Ono, que ya se despertaba lentamente. Aun así, los gritos se volvían más fuertes y más terribles.

―Chicos, ya sé a qué se refería Ono...

―¿Qué?

Fuli se dio la vuelta y terminó igual de horrorizada por lo que se acercaba a ellos. Luego fue Beshte, él grito y enseguida llegó a lado del león, con Fuli ayudando a levantar a la garza, despierta pero mareada un poco.

―No puede ser... es imposible... ―exclamó Beshte, aún sin creer lo que veía.

―Oh, vaya que es posible... ―Ono enseguida captó la atención de Kion. Él voló lentamente hasta el lomo del hipopótamo, aún mareado y ligeramente cansado por volar tanto― Y esto es sólo una probada de la guerra se está llevando en el norte. Los tres grupos de hienas son miles, más aquí. Yo vine a advertirles antes de que llegaran, para poder ayudar a Bunga y Jasiri.

―¿Y tú estás bien? ―preguntó Beshte, a lo que Ono asintió.

Kion ya no escuchó esto, pues estaba totalmente absorto por lo que veía. Era tan horrible e increíble a la vez. No podía creer que Janja hubiera organizado todo eso, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que lo había subestimado en su poder de liderazgo, así como de estratega durante todos esos años de lucha. Un grave error que le costaría mucho si no se apuraba y detenía a las hienas antes de que atacaran de verdad a Bunga y Jasiri. Pero no lo permitiría. No planeaba permitirlo.

―Debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen al muro. Sí pasan destruirán todo y mataran a todos los de adentro.

La voz de Kion estaba inundada con un tono de rudeza que sus amigos no habían escuchado antes. Estaba listo para luchar y proteger a sus dos amigos.

―Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo ―dijo Fuli, poniéndose del otro del joven león. Él volteó y ella le sonrió. Kion le devolvió el gesto antes de mirar de nuevo a la persecución.

―Estoy listo.

Beshte se puso en posición de ataque. Ono se limpió las plumas un poco y levantó el vuelo. Ya sabía muy bien que él los guiara en la batalla. Fuli sonrió con malicia y Kion frunció el ceño. Con esa imagen, recordó cuando todos eran cachorros, infantiles; pero ahora habían crecido y ya eran no eran tan tontos en sólo lanzarse a la acción. Primero, Beshte alejaría a los perseguidores, para que luego Fuli con Ono sacaran a Jasiri junto con Bunga. De ahí, Kion utilizaría el rugido para ahuyentar a las hienas.

Al pensar en esto, al león le vino cierta clase de nostalgia.

 _Vaya, como pasa el tiempo..._

Así, Kion miró a lo lejos, dispuesto a empezar.

―Bien, Guardia del León, salvemos a nuestros amigos —dijo él—. Fuli, tú tienes que sacar a Jasiri y Bunga de ahí; Ono, Beshte y yo detendremos lo más posible a las hienas. Nos encontraremos dentro del muro del "Gran Manantial", ¿entiende?

Todos asintieron.

Así, Fuli salió corriendo sin pensarlo, a una velocidad increíble, en dirección de las hienas y seguida por los otros. Kion enseguida tomó impulsó y corrió. Gritando cuando las hienas se acercaron más y más. Las dos partes ya sabían lo que se aproximaba.

 _Hasta el fin de las Praderas..._

Antes de poder pensarlo, la Guardia y las hienas colisionaron, creando una nube de polvo que no iba a impedir que la guerra se desarrollara y es por eso que una hiena salvaje saltó enseguida sobre el león, que perdió de vista a los demás y golpeó a su atacante con más fuerza de la usual dejándolo inconsciente. Y así, continuo luchando en medio del polvo, escuchando gritos de sus amigos, que también peleaban. En su mente un pensamiento prevalecía:

 _Guardia del León, defensa..._

Pero algo no estaba bien. La marca en de la Guardia de Kion comenzó a desdibujarse lentamente, conforme una sonrisa chueca se dibuja en su hocico. Él no noto esto. De hecho, no podía ver nada que no fueran hienas y sus rostros asustados ante el gran león. Algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir, que no debía contenerse. Algo en su interior le decía que luchara. Él era un león, él debía vencer. Y vaya que se sentía bien. Lo estaba _disfrutando._

Porque él no era Kion.

Ya que ese león tenía una cicatriz sobre uno de sus ojos.

* * *

 **N/A: La verdad no pensaba que este capítulo fuera de esta manera. Tenía tantas ideas sobre cómo llevar esta parte que realmente me emocione y perdí noción del tiempo. Aunque conforme escribía, me di cuenta que él había hecho cosas muy estúpidas, con partes que no tenían lugar ni sentido en la trama. Por ello borré MUCHAS cosas (repito, que no eran muy importantes) y por fin pude crear este capítulo que tanto me ha gustado. Y por espero que también les haya gustado, pues le puse un gran esfuerzo, tiempo, sangre (de una virgen que sacrifique), lágrimas y tres tazas de café enteras.**

 **Ha decir verdad, este capítulo es muy importante en la trama. No precisamente por la última parte, si no por otras cosas de las cuales no puedo hablar y la única razón por la que pongo este mensaje es por qué quiero crear suspenso y duda. Luego recuerdo que nadie lee está historia.**

 **Como sea, dejen review; lo que les gustó, lo que podría mejorar, lo que quieran.**

 **Cyonix se va.**


	3. La marca del león

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenecen.**

 **Y aprovechó este pequeño espacio para agradecer a _algebra12_ por su review, gracias por hacerme saber que sí hay personas leyendo está historia.**

 **Otra cosa antes de empezar: yo puse que "El Estanque de los Hipopótamos" era donde vivían estos animales. Después de ver los primeros capítulos de la Guardia, descubrí que en realidad viven en "El Gran Manantial". Ya he corregido mí error y me pareció prudentes hacerles saber que está es la verdadera localización de los hipopótamos, para que no se sorprendieran de que ese nombre aparezca.**

* * *

 **2**

 **La marca del león**

— _¡Huwezii!_ —apenas Fuli dijo esto, una gran nube de polvo se alzó ante la Guardia al chocar con las miles de hienas que perseguían a Jasiri y a Bunga.

La vista de la guepardo terminó oscurecida por unos segundos, en los cuales corrió en un estado de ceguera total. A su alrededor lo único que podía escuchar eran varios gritos por parte de sus compañeros y hienas por igual. Pero el polvo era tan denso que Fuli no alcanzaba a ver nada que no fuera oscuridad, así como una que otra hiena que pasaban desapercibidas, ignorando la existencia de la guepardo. Si estaba en lo correcto, las hienas estaban en el mismo estado que ella: totalmente cegados.

 _Diablos, ahora el plan está completamente arruinado._

Y este plan era uno que Kion les contó cuando iban en dirección de los habitantes de las Lejanías. Según el plan, Beshte alejaría a los carroñeros para que Ono y ella pudieran ayudar al tejón mielero, así como a su hiena amiga a salir de la persecución. De ahí, Kion utilizaría el _rugido_ para vencer a esas hienas salvajes. Pero claro, no habían contado con la nube de polvo que se levantaría cuando las interceptaran.

 _Supongo que seguimos siendo tan torpes como cuando éramos cachorros._

Fuli seguía corriendo, esquivando a hienas, tratando de encontrar a Jasiri. Aunque conforme continuaba cegada, más era notorio que la Guardia debía reagruparse si querían salir victoriosos en esa batalla. El único problema era que todos se habían dispersado y encontrarse los unos a los otros iba a ser imposible en esas condiciones.

En ese instante, una hiena macho saltó sobre la guepardo, gritando, dispuesto a atacarla.

—¡Fuli, arriba! —la voz temblorosa de Ono la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y le hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Apenas tuvo el tiempo de alejarse de las fauces abiertas de esa hiena, esquivando con agilidad el ataque. Soltó un grito ahogado, seguido de un gruñido al ver que su agresor estaba parado enfrente, dispuesto a seguir luchando. Ella quiso saber dónde estaba la garza para que pudiera guiarle en ese combate, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, todo seguía envuelto en una nube polvo.

Gruñó en desesperación. Ahora de verdad debía pelear, cosa que no le gustaba. Y así, miró directo a los ojos de su combatiente. El macho tenía varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, así como su rostro. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un velo blanco, indicando que era parcialmente ciego.

 _Eso podría ser de ayuda._

La guepardo sonrió con malicia, ideando un plan rápidamente al ver las ventajas que le brindaba su entorno. El polvo, la ceguera de la hiena y su velocidad hacían una combinación perfecta. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer y como lo debía hacer. Quizá la hiena vio tal determinación, llevándole a acobardarse un poco, pero no sin antes mostrar sus colmillos, dispuesto para todo.

La tensión llegó a su punto máximo cuando, a lo lejos, alguien llamó a Fuli con desesperación. Ella, al escuchar tal grito, volteó aun sabiendo que era imposible ver a través del polvo. Y en ese momento, cuando estaba más distraída, la hiena se lanzó a su cuello, con la intención de matarla en el acto. Por supuesto, no contaba con que la guepardo lo escucharía para luego voltearse rápidamente y esquivarlo con grandes reflejos. Al verlo caerse, ella supo que la batalla comenzó. Sin perder más tiempo, se abalanzó sobre la hiena que apenas se recuperaba de la caída.

Sacó sus garras y le arañó parte de las mejillas hasta su oreja. Fuli cayó en cuatro patas detrás de la hiena que gritaba de dolor. Sonrió, sabiendo que sería fácil el derrotarlo. De nuevo, tomó impulsó y se abalanzó con la intención de arañarlo otra vez y dejarlo inconsciente; pero lo que no sabía era que ella terminaría cayendo al suelo tras ser golpeada en la cabeza por esa hiena.

Fuli gruñó al darse de bruces contra el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó poco a poco.

 _Al parecer es más resistente de lo que pensaba._

Se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con que la hiena ya no estaba.

 _¿¡Pero qué...?!_

Sorprendida, buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. Se puso en posición de combate, preparada para todo. Se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que pudo escuchar un crujido detrás. Se volteó y la hiena volvió a atacarla, sólo que estaba logró derribarla causando que cayera sobre su lomo. Apretó los ojos en dolor, ahogando un grito y abrió los ojos, viendo que la hiena estaba sobre ella, sonriendo maliciosamente, antes de lanzar una poderosa mordida directo al cuello de la guepardo.

Fuli logró esquivarla, viendo todo a cámara lenta, movió parte de su cuerpo con los ojos muy abiertos en horror, viendo que estuvo milímetros de perder gran parte de su garganta. La hiena terminó por llevarse un golpe en toda la cara.

 _¡Oh, demonios!_

Sin esperar, Fuli subió sus patas traseras hasta el estómago de su adversario mareado y con toda su fuerza, lo pateó lejos de ella. La hiena no se lo esperaba y terminó más que aturdido. Se quedó tirado, tratando de comprender que ocurrió, frotándose la cara con una pata. Pero ahí no acababa. La guepardo se paró enseguida y comenzó a ejecutar el plan que tenía antes de ser atacada.

— _¡Huwezii!_

El grito pareció alertar a la hiena y también se levantó, pero ya era tarde: la guepardo desapareció entre el polvo y la confusión sin dejar rastro alguno. Y la hiena macho ya sabía lo que parecía pues era más que obvio. Estaba acabado, no tendría escapatoria.

—¡Oye, imbécil!

La voz femenina le hizo voltear atrás, sin ver nada obvio, excepto oscuridad de su ojo ciego, mientras que otro era cubierto por el polvo. De nuevo, escuchó la voz y se dio la vuelta a su izquierda, dando el mismo resultado. Y ahora a escuchó, a la derecha, la izquierda, detrás e izquierda. La voz de la guepardo estaba por todas partes, sólo que ella no aparecía. La hiena no sabía que pensar y simplemente se quedó quieto hasta que escuchó la voz justo en su oído.

—Te tengo.

Al darse la vuelta una última vez, la hiena terminó cayendo de espaldas junto a un grito ahogado, antes de desmayarse. Fuli le había dado tal fuerte el golpe en la cara que simplemente quedó fuera de combate antes de que pudiera hacer algo más o preguntarle qué era lo que querían las hienas con ese ataque. Pero de todas maneras, quizá no le hubiera dicho nada, incluso si lo amenazaba.

—Bueno, ya no importa —dijo ella, sonriendo al saber que su plan de distraerlo desde varios ángulos sirvió tan bien como esperaba—. Ahora, a encontrar a los demás.

Fuli dejó a la hiena inconsciente, corriendo aun a ciegas y sin saber cómo buscar a sus compañeros. Por ahora, el mejor plan que tenía era encontrar a Kion, pues él sin duda tendría una forma de arreglar todo eso antes de que alguien saliera de verdad herido. Fuli siguió corriendo entre el polvo, ya cansada de la pelea bajo la velocidad de su carrera hasta el punto que se detuvo, con las piernas y cuerpo adolorido. Estaba decidida a descansar ahí. Pero entonces, a lo lejos, logró escuchar un grito desgarrador de un macho. Su piel se erizó totalmente, causándole un escalofrío.

Esto la revitalizó, levantándole su cansado ánimo. Enseguida y sin desperdiciar otro segundo retomó su carrera, siguiendo el sonido de donde vino aquel grito. Continuó hasta que llegó a una parte donde el viento y el polvo eran más fuertes, extrañamente. Fuli miró alrededor, sin saber a donde más ir. Hasta que un nuevo grito le dijo dónde estaba aquel animal adolorido, quizá fuera Bunga u Ono.

 _Pero que les habrá pasado para que suenen tan... aterrados..._

Ella sabía que esa no era la palabra para describir a tales sonidos tan terribles de dolor puro, pero realmente le enojaba el pensar que uno de sus compañeros podría estar herido a causa de una maldita hiena. Y ahí, sumida en sus pensamientos, Fuli se detuvo, junto a los gritos y miró a su alrededor.

Y a lo lejos, la figura de un león se dibujaba entre el polvo.

Fuli corrió con alegría de saber que por fin encontró a su mejor amigo entre tanto caos. Se acercó rápidamente hasta la silueta, sólo para encontrarse algo que la dejó confundida: alrededor del león parecía emanar cierta energía, levantando polvo con cada movimiento que daba. Era como si _él_ fuera el epicentro de la tormenta de polvo. La guepardo al principio creyó era su imaginación y la ceguera que le hacían ver cosas que obviamente no podían pasar. ¿Cómo podría ser un león la causa de una tormenta de polvo?

Ciertamente el polvo era más denso e inexplicablemente no se dispersaba después de un tiempo. Era extraño, sí y Fuli le había estado pensando mientras trataba de encontrar a Jasiri y a Bunga. No sabía muy bien que pasaba, lo cual le disgustaba tremendamente. Aun así, siguió adelante hasta encontrarse a aquella hiena.

Fuli no le quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, pues estaba muy feliz de ver a su amigo, y nada podría distraerla.

Se acercó más y más. En ese momento quiso llamar a su amigo león, pero al estar casi enfrente de él, notó otra cosa. A los pies del león, tiradas, había otras figuras, apenas visibles entre el polvo. Se detuvo en seco, ajustando su vista, entrecerrando los ojos, pues podría jurar que conocía esas siluetas.

 _¿Esos son...?_

Ahí fue cuando los vio: más de cinco hienas, tirados, cubiertos de sangre, con una expresión de terror puro en el rostro, con arañazos y mordidas que cubrían por completo sus cadáveres. La expresión de confusión de Fuli cambió a una de terror total ante la escena. Quiso vomitar, correr y huir de ese lugar; pero estaba paralizada por el miedo. Estaba sin aliento, con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho mientras trataba de calmarse, aun sabiendo que no sería posible tras ver esa masacre.

Soltó un grito de asco, trayendo la atención del león frente a los cuerpos. Por un momento Fuli creyó que sería Kion, igual de horrorizado por la escena.

Pero ese no era Kion.

El león de poca melena roja estaba cubierto con sangre y arañazos por su cuello y torso, junto a una expresión dura, sin emociones y sin resentimiento. Aunque lo que más resaltaba del león no eran las marcas de batalla ni la sangre.

Era la gran cicatriz roja, que surcaba su ojo izquierdo. En su hocico una sonrisa torcida, casi como una mueca de burla.

Fuli se quedó quieta, al borde de las lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. El otro se acercó lentamente a ella, con una silenciosa risa en sus labios.

Ese _no_ era Kion.

* * *

— _¡Twende Kiboko!_ —el gritó de batalla de Beshte inundó el aire, mientras rodaba contras tres hienas que lo emboscaron en medio de la tormenta de polvo. Terminó de aplastar y dejando fuera de combate a las hienas. Tras rodar unos metros más, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de esa zona, pues sabía que habría más hienas llegando a ese lugar. No se tomó un descanso y siguió hasta que creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

No sabía dónde estaba, la tormenta de polvo no le dejaba ver nada a su alrededor que no fuera oscuridad. Entrecerraba los ojos constantemente, con pedazos de piedras y tierra en sus ojos.

—Tengo que encontrar a los otros; el plan de Kion falló.

 _Debemos reagruparnos y pensar en otra cosa._

Pero claro, esto no era nada facil, pues el terreno donde pisaba parecía el mismo de donde empezó. Temía que estuviera yendo en círculos, para dar con toda la manada de hienas que estaban persiguiendo a Jasiri y a Bunga. El hipopótamo suspiro en derrota, sin saber cómo seguir con la misión que se había puesto de encontrar a sus dos amigos que habían sido perseguidos.

 _Esto es imposible..._

Y bajo la cabeza en desesperación. Gruñendo, maldijo por lo bajo a las hienas por causar tanto caos.

—¡Beshte, Beshte! ¡Ayuda! —el hipopótamo, claramente sorprendido por escuchar la voz de su amigo Ono, volteó enseguida. Lo que se encontró fue a la garza, volando con dificultad, con un ojo cubierto de sangre, cargando con todas sus fuerzas a Bunga. Y él no sabría decir que era lo que más le asusto; sí el ver a Ono herido o al tejón mielero, que no se movía, con sangre y tierra cubriendo su brazo derecho completamente, con heridas que recorrían su torso.

El hipopótamo corrió hasta sus amigos, totalmente alterado y al con un miedo creciente en su estómago.

—¡Ono, Bunga! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿¡Qué paso!?

La garza se dejó caer, junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Bunga, sin más fuerza para continuar volando en esa tormenta. Por suerte, Beshte pudo atraparlos para que cayeran en su lomo. Ono se levantó poco a poco, para luego bajar al suelo.

—Beshte... No tienes de cuanto me alegra verte... —la garza dijo esto con voz temblorosa, tambaleándose y sin poder quedarse quieto— Fuimos... fuimos emboscados, Bunga y Jasiri, yo estaba detrás de ellos... había tantas hienas...

El hipopótamo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la respiración creyó que su amigo se desmayaría, pero sólo se sentó y tomó una profunda respiración.

—Creí que íbamos a morir. El polvo no nos dejaba ver nada, Jasiri trató de repelerlos... pero no funcionó... —Ono temblaba y de seguro estaba al borde del llanto—. Mientras Bunga peleaba, fue lanzado y terminó pegándose contra una roca...

—Pero... ¿estará bien, verdad?

La pregunta le quemaba la garganta al macho y realmente estaba asustado por el destino de su amigo. La garza simplemente asintió y cerró el ojo que no tenía cubierto de sangre. Beshte volteó la cabeza para ver al tejón sobre su lomo, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad. Pero aun así el hipopótamo no estaba tranquilo; debían salir de ahí.

—Y Ono, tu ojo...

Sin duda el ver tanto del líquido rojo le hacía pensar lo peor, aunque no es como si a la garza no se le hubiera privado la visión antes, como aquella vez hace tanto tiempo cuando eran pequeños que terminó sin ver de uno de sus ojos por un día; pero ahora era más grotesco y con todo lo que estaba pasando, el que Ono se quedara fuera de combate era una terrible perdida para el equipo. Lo bueno era que él pudo traer a Bunga, incluso si era una tarea difícil, sobre todo porque había crecido bastante y se volvió más pesado. Pero la garza también había crecido en tanto tiempo y ya no era tan pequeño y debilucho.

—No te preocupes, Beshte —dijo él, aunque al final de la oración su voz se rompió y se tuvo que aclarar la garganta— Fueron unos buitres quienes los hicieron, pero estaré bien, sólo fue una pequeña herida...

—¿¡Una pequeña herida!? ¡Ono... demonios, tenemos que ir de vuelta a la Roca del Rey para que Rafiki te cure!

Él sólo miró al hipopótamo y se alegró de que su amigo se preocupara tanto por él, pero sabía muy bien que el volver no era una opción para nadie, incluso si dos integrantes de la Guardia estuvieran heridos. Por ahora, encontrar a los demás y salir de esa tormenta era lo importante, luego ya podrían pensar que hacer después. Quizá Beshte vio lo que pensaba Ono por la expresión que tenía en la cara y supo que volver, con todo el ataque de las hienas sería como darles la victoria, para que pudieran llegar al Gran Manantial.

Tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucharon las risas y gruñidos de dos hienas que los habían encontrado, hasta que estaban muy cerca de ellos.

—¡Miren, son de la Guardia! —gritó una, burlándose al ver a Ono y Bunga. La otra soltó una risa nasal, con una mirada terrorífica.

—¡Beshte, son hienas, hay que correr! —gritó Ono, volando hasta el lomo de este.

El hipopótamo asintió, retrocedió, dispuesto a retirarse de una batalla que sería muy complicada con dos heridos.

Con lo que no contaban era que de la nada, otra hiena, una hembra de pelaje brillante, ojos morados, con una marca en su hocico que surcaba su mejilla; saltaría sobre estas, mordiendo a una y dándole un cabezazo a otra, asustándolos. Entre el polvo, Beshte no sabía quién era esa hiena que los acababa de salvar, pero sí que se daba una idea y sonrió ampliamente. Mientras tanto, Bunga comenzó a despertar, con Ono ayudándolo a sentarse lentamente.

—¿¡Y está!? ¿¡De dónde salió!? —grito uno de los machos cuando se pudieron levantar. El otro le miró y rodó los ojos.

—¡Es la que esta con la Guardia! ¡Tú atácala y cállate!

Y la hembra sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, riéndose ligeramente. Al ser tan orgullosos los machos, no se dejarían vencer por una hembra y la embistieron, lanzando mordidas y golpes. Ella logró esquivar cada golpe con una destreza increíble, manteniéndolos alejados del hipopótamo y los otros dos.

—Oh... ¿qué pasó? —Bunga, mientras tanto, se pudo despertar y levantarse, junto a un horrible dolor de cabeza en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Beshte, al escuchar su voz, se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa.

—¡Bunga! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!

—¡A mi también! ¡Realmente tienes que explicarnos como es que tú y Jasiri terminando siendo perseguidos por todas esas hienas!

Ono realmente estaba animado, incluso con su ojo, que hizo saltar a Bunga cuando lo vio.

—¡Tu ojo! ¡Ono, ¿estás bien?!

—No te preocupes, aquí importa que despertaste y que encontramos a Jasiri.

—Bueno, Jasiri nos encontró a nosotros...

La garza señaló a lo lejos y Bunga logró ver la silueta de varias hienas peleando entre sí. En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de ir ayudarla, pues si bien recordaba, ella lo había salvado. Pero seguía bastante aturdido y con tanto polvo a su alrededor sólo terminaría más herido.

 _Y hablando de heridas..._

Bunga se miró el brazo cubierto de sangre. Enseguida, trató de moverlo y al ver (con mucho dolor) que todavía le funcionaba, se alegró, aunque si no se apuraba a curarse, la herida se infectaría y sería mucho peor. Debía visitar a Rafiki lo antes posible. Fue entonces que escuchó varios gritos y al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con Jasiri, quien había vencido a las hienas, haciéndolas correr, totalmente asustadas.

—Algunas veces no sé qué tan feroz puede ser Jasiri —dijo él con un hilo de voz.

Beshte miró al frente y enfocó su vista, notando que las hienas sí que estaban muy asustadas. De hecho, _aterradas_ , sería el mejor término para describirlo.

—Chicos, no creó que esas hienas estén huyendo de Jasiri...

Ono también voló un poco, hasta estar frente de Beshte, viendo que Jasiri se daba la vuelta y miraba detrás de ellos, directo al cielo. En ese instante, una gran ráfaga de aire recorrió la tierra, haciendo que todo temblara, al punto de parecer un terremoto. Los tres miembros de la Guardia se quedaron paralizados al no saber que pasaba.

—¿¡Ahora qué está pasando!?

El gritó fue apeas audible entre los rugidos del viento. Luego, una gran nube de polvo chocó con todos los que estaban presentes, proveniente de detrás de ellos, haciéndolos caer.

—¡Bunga, Ono!

Beshte, al abrir los ojos y levantarse con dificultad, notó que el viento y el temblor venía detrás de ellos, pero no podía ver nada. Se movió un poco en dirección de un árbol cercano y se agarró del grueso tronco con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir que la fuerza del temblor le atraían hacía atrás. Lo que sea que fuera que causaba la tormenta de viento, debía ser muy poderosa para atrapar un hipopótamo.

Beshte escuchó voces cercanas, abrió los ojos y dos amigos, junto a Jasiri, se ocultaban detrás de una roca gigante, clavada al suelo. Suponía que le gritaban que fuera a ellos y eso hizó. Literalmente saltó detrás de la roca para cubrirse de la atracción del viento. Ono y Bunga se gritaban el uno al otro, preguntándose de donde venía el temblor y porque estaba pasado eso. En ese instante, Jasiri se levantó y miró por sobre la roca, con ojos llenos de terror.

—¡Miren!

La voz apagada de Jasiri fue audible por un segundo y todos hicieron caso a lo que les decía y miraron sobre la roca. A metros de donde se encontraban, un gran tornado gigante, que casi cubría el cielo por completo, comenzaba a atraer toda cosa viviente e inanimada que estuviera cerca. Ese estaba causando el temblor. La enorme magnitud de ese tornado, que por alguna razón apareció justo en medio de la batalla que tenían.

Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Debía haber una razón para todo el desastre que se desataba.

Beshte sólo miraba a sus amigos; Bunga, Ono y Jasiri se cubrían detrás de la roca junto con él, tapándose la cabeza, evitando los objetos que volaban cerca de ellos y directo al tornado. Era tan fuerte que incluso pudo ver como varias hienas eran arrastradas hacía el. Eventualmente, ellos también serían tragados si no salían de ahí pero existía el riesgo de que en su escape fueran golpeados por algún árbol terminaran yendo directo al tornado.

Estaban en una encrucijada y no podían escapar.

Pero entonces, cuando más se volvía inestable situación, se escuchó algo que cruzó los vientos y fue más que audible. Eran parecidos a pequeños rugidos, que al principio creyeron, sería del mismo viento. Segundos pasaron y los rugidos se volvían más y más fuertes hasta el punto en que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos, en un intento de que sus tímpanos no explotaran. Mientras estaba ahí, Beshte logró notar que esos rugidos no eran del viento y que realmente parecían de... un león. Algo en su mente se iluminó al pensar eso, comprendiendo el porqué del tornado.

Se levantó y miró, gritándole a los otros que le siguieran. Confundidos y asustados, los miembros de la Guardia y Jasiri miraron nuevamente por sobre la roca. En el momento en que hicieron esto, el viento se detuvo totalmente, así como el temblor y los rugidos.

Expectantes, se quedaron viendo el tornado gigante, que poco a poco crecía más, hacía los lados y arriba, sin dejar de girar sobre su propio eje.

 _Pero eso sólo puede significar que si paro de atraer cosas, estaba juntando materia para..._

La iluminación llegó a Beshte, que en segundos se quitó las patas de los oídos, al igual que los demás.

—¡TODOS, CÚBRANSE!

Todos voltearon a ver al hipopótamo y en ese instante, uno podría decir que el tornado implosionó. En segundos, se comenzó a consumir a sí mismo, para crear algo parecido a una bola, que entonces se convirtió en varias cabezas de leones, antes de que rugieran todos al mismo tiempo, lanzando toda la energía y materia que tomaron del lugar. Las cabezas eran gigantes, tanto, que ensombrecieron el sol y taparon las nubes. A su alrededor, animales, arboles, rocas y todo lo que el tornó atrajo a su epicentro, fue expulsado a velocidad increíble. Los leones seguían rugiendo, hasta que en un momento, pararon y comenzaron a desaparecer de manera rápida, igual al tornado.

Y así acabó.

Alrededor, todo era destrucción y muerte. Los cadáveres de los animales y los árboles muertos, junto a la tierra erosionada, daba una imagen de que ahí hubo una de las batallas más horribles de la historia. Lo único que quedaba en kilómetros era el muro del Gran Manantial, que fue afortunado de estar lejos del gran rugido.

Pero de entre la tierra, una roca se movió poco a poco, hasta ser lanzada unos metros lejos y mostrando a cuatro animales debajo de la tierra. Beshte, Jasiri, Ono y Bunga. Los cuatro, apenas el hipopótamo dio la orden, cavaron un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que todos entraran a refugiarse antes de que... _eso_... pasará. Lo bueno es que el tejón mielero fue rápido y sumado a los otros tres, lograron cubrirse en pocos segundos.

Así, salieron del agujero.

Lo que vieron los dejos mudos y totalmente aterrados. La destrucción que se presentaba ante sus ojos nunca antes había sido vista. Lo que ese rugido había causado no era algo que se describiera fácilmente. Los cuatro caminaron unos cuantos minutos, sin decir nada, sólo viendo lo que quedó del lugar.

—¿Cómo...? —Bunga fue el primero en hablar, con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¿Qué fue lo paso?

Todos se miraron entre sí. Nadie quería decir lo obvio del asunto. Algo así, un _rugido_ , solo lo pudo hacer alguien. Y ese alguien no estaba en los alrededores. Jasiri dio unos pasos, aún con las piernas temblando y miró a los otros.

—Creo que antes de sacar conclusiones debemos encontrar a Fuli y a...

—¡Kion!

Los cuatro miraron a Ono y luego a donde estaba señalando: a unos cuantos metros, en una pequeña colina, se podía observar dos siluetas juntas; una guepardo hembra y la otra de un león.

Los cuatro corrieron como si de eso dependieran sus vidas, para llegar justo a lado de ellos.

—¡Fuli, Kion!

La guepardo fue la que volteó ante los llamados de sus amigos y enseguida se levantó, corriendo hasta ellos. En su cara era visible un ceño de confusión.

—Chicos... —uno creería que ella estaba al borde del llanto, por la cara de preocupación que tenía. Entonces los miembros de la Guardia comenzaba a hablar entre ellos, interrogando a la guepardo sobre lo que sucedió, mostrando sus heridas y cuan sucios estaban. Pero se detuvieron al ver que Fuli comenzó a llorar— Chicos... es Kion...

Jasiri dejó de prestarles atención y comenzó a caminar hasta Kion, quien estaba sentado, mirando al horizonte.

Inmóvil, casi como una estatua. Cuando ella llegó hasta él, Fuli se dió la vuelta, seguida por los demás de la Guardia, miraron lo que iba pasar.

—Kion, soy yo, Jasiri... —susurró ella en voz dulce.

Ella sólo lo veía de perfil y tenía un gesto duro, sin expresión. Hasta ese momento, no notó cuanto había crecido el león que una vez conoció cuando ambos eran cachorros. En ese tiempo, ella era más pequeña y juguetona. Él, por otro lado, era más duro, pues tenía que cargar con las responsabilidades de la guardia.

 _Hace mucho tiempo que eso pasó..._

Ahora ella tenía que comprender que ocurría. Porque ese había sido el rugido de Kion; lo conocía muy bien, tanto como al mismo león.

—Jasiri...

Él se volteó para encarar a su amiga hiena, que tenía una cara de preocupación y confusión. Lo que ella vio fue que el rostro del león no era el mismo. Tenía el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado, pues se marcaba una cicatriz con sangre fresca, que empapaba su parpado. Esto le recordó a _alguien_. La hiena simplemente lo miró, sin decir ni hacer nada. Estaba muda ante lo que veía.

Pues ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba el vivo retrato de Scar, el león del cual le había hablado él.

—Los mate a todos, Jasiri —dijo Kion, con voz ronca, mostrando en sus ojos lágrimas—. Yo los mate a todos.

* * *

 **Uff, que cansado estoy... Desde la noche de ayer me puse a trabajar en este capítulo y vaya que me he pasado. Este, sin duda, es un capítulo clave para el desarrollo de la trama y le he puesto un especial esfuerzo en relatar los sucesos y yo en estos momentos me siento totalmente satisfecho.**

 **Me duelen los dedos, pero ha valido cada segundo por tantas cosas increíbles que han ocurrido aquí.** **Y lo siento porque este sea un capítulo tan largo, pero realmente era necesario mostrar todo lo que han leído (si es que lo han leído todo), pues cada parte es muy importante para el desarrollo de Kion y la historia.**

 **La verdad siento que no represente a Jasiri de la mejor manera, pero ya tendrá una parte para ella sola en los siguientes capítulos. Y joder, la parte de Fuli... uff... de verdad que me ha gustado como la escribí y espero que a ustedes también. De verdad que está es una historia que me está gustado como la estoy llevando y realmente me gustaría verla finalizada.**

 **Como sea, díganme lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que podría mejorar, etc.**

 **¡Cyonix se va!**


	4. Un monstruo

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenecen.**

 **Quiero agradecer a _algebra12_ , _ghostdreamer_ por sus inspiradores reviews. Realmente me gusta ver como está historia poco a poco va creciendo. Espero siga así y ustedes puedan disfrutar cada capítulo que hago con especial esfuerzo. Pero por sobre todo, quiero de verdad agradecer a Vicky, ya que quizá no viste el mensaje que te envié, así que te lo diré por aquí: me diste grandes palabras de apoyo, sobre todo en el momento en el que pensé que está historia no avanzaría. De verdad, fuiste de mucha ayuda. Gracias.**

* * *

 **4**

 **Se esconde dentro de mí**

Apenas llegaron a la Roca del Rey, podían anticipar que Ono ya había avisado del masivo ataque de las hienas. De la cueva salió el Rey, seguido de todas las leonas y la reina. Bajaron por las escalinatas a paso apresurando, interceptando a la Guardia del León para enseguida bombardearlos con preguntas.

—Guardia, ¿qué fue lo que paso? —Nala fue la primera en hablar, seguido de su pareja, el Rey Simba.

—Ono nos contó que vieron a ese ejercito de hienas, viendo hasta acá —explicó él, con voz dura, así como su expresión—. Tienen que contarnos todos los detalles, para poder prepararnos y evacuar a todos los animales cerca de esta área.

Con todo el pánico que tenían, apenas notaron las caras de los miembros de la Guardia. Tenían una combinación de terror, confusión y preocupación. Sumado a esto, todos —sobre todo Bunga y Fuli— estaban cubiertos de heridas, rasguños y moretones que surcaban su cuerpo entero. Estaban derrotados, al punto de caerse muertos de cansancio. Las leonas si notaron esto, lo que las dejo bastante consternadas, aunque los líderes de las Praderas parecían tan ciegos a esto, pues estaban más preocupados por el inminente ataque. La Guardia no podía mirar a los reyes, todos tenían la vista en el suelo, avergonzados, sin saber cómo proceder en lo que iban a decir.

—¿Y alguien quiere explicarme por qué Ono gritaba que Kion debía mostrarme algo? —exclamó Simba. Fuli, al igual que todos, se tensaron en ese momento— De hecho, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para todos en la Guardia. Se tensaron enseguida, mirándose entre sí, preocupados y totalmente destrozados. Callados, miraron al rey, sin saber cómo describir la experiencia que vivieron. Sobre todo a los padres de Kion, quienes, al no ver una respuesta inmediata, cambiaron su expresión a una preocupada, sobre todo Nala, dando un paso al frente.

—¿Dónde... dónde está Kion? —tartamudeo ella, con voz rota e impaciente. Ninguno respondió la pregunta— ¿Fuli...?

La chita sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar la voz de la reina. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos confundidos de Nala, que simplemente deseaban saber lo ocurrido con su hijo. Sólo que ella no era la indicada para decirle nada, por supuesto que Kion tenía que hablar primero y eso sí que iba a ser complicado. Quizá luego contaría a los demás acerca de su experiencia cerca del Gran Manantial, después de todo, Jasiri era la única que conocía toda la historia. Ella sólo les había dado pocos detalles a los otros miembros de la Guardia.

Y de alguna manera, sentía que no debía decir nada más. Pero aun así, quiso hablar.

—Su Majestad... —carraspeó—, yo... eh...

Y ella se quedó callada, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Fuli, dime, ¿dónde está Kion?

La amenazante voz del Rey hizo temblar a la guepardo, al punto de sentirse realmente intimidada, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaban atascadas en su garganta, causándole un nudo que no la dejaba respirar ni pensar con claridad. Para su suerte, una voz familiar detrás de la Guardia surgió por sobre todo. Enseguida, todas las cabezas se voltearon en esa dirección.

—Sus majestades, creo que es mejor que él mismo se los diga...

Los miembros de la Guardia le hicieron paso a Jasiri, quien, con ceño fruncido miraba a los reyes, casi agresivamente. Al instante en que ella apareció, muchas de las leonas enseguida se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando a ver que hacía esa _hiena_ en las Praderas. Sólo que Nala volteó a verlas y con gesto tranquilo y casi aliviado, sonrió.

—Calma, es una... amiga de Kion —todas las leonas alzaron una ceja, en confusión por el tono tan personal con que la reina hablaba de la hiena—, y sí, es una hiena, pero no eso dejo de confiar en ella. Salvó a Kion en varias ocasiones, él mismo me lo contó.

Y más de las que le gustaba admitir a la hiena. Le agradaba escuchar que su amigo le había contado a su familia acerca de ella, incluso cuando ya se habían encontrado en otras ocasiones, era una verdadera muestra de apreció de parte de Kion. Su expresión cambió a una más relajada, no menos preocupada, claro estaba.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo en las Praderas, Jasiri —habló Simba, en tono melodioso; algo extraño en él—. Ahora, por favor, dime que es lo que ocurre, ya al parecer nadie puede explicármelo.

Jasiri, un tanto sorprendida por la cordialidad del rey, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para quitarse esas distracciones e ir al grano, sin más rodeos.

—Rey Simba... —dijo ella, dando su mejor esfuerzo—, tal como dijo Ono, su hijo tiene algo que contarles, aunque prefería que fuera a ustedes únicamente.

Los reyes voltearon a las leonas, quienes seguían confundidas ante la situación. Miraron a la reina, antes de que ella cabecera un poco, indicándoles que debían volver a la cueva y apenas en ese momento captaron la gravedad del asunto. Obedeciendo, se dieron la vuelta, murmurando entre ellas acerca de lo que podría estar sucediendo con el hijo del rey. Simba y Nala no vieron a la hiena impaciente de que se fueran, sólo que la reina fue a hablarles, quizá para explicar bien la situación. Y en ese momento, ella sitió como una pata se posaba en su hombro, reaccionando y volteando a ver quién era.

—Jasiri, ¿estás segura de esto? —preguntó Fuli, con el ceño fruncido. La hiena la miro con cierta preocupación.

—Fuli, sé que estas alterada por lo que paso... —comenzó diciendo—, pero debemos confiar en Kion acerca de esto. Sí él quiere hacerlo de esta manera, no podemos negarnos.

La chita soltó un suspiro en derrota.

—Ya se, ya se… —murmuro ella—. Es sólo que Kion no ha dijo nada durante el camino y apenas nos acercamos a la Roca del Rey nos dice "su plan" de no mostrar la cicatriz a sus padres, ¿qué está planeando?

Jasiri tenía la misma pregunta desde que el león les dijo que le ayudaran. No decirle a Simba sobre lo que paso era una terrible idea, no sólo por el hecho de que fuera su padre, sino que también involucraba a… Scar.

—Fuli, tu sabes lo que paso con el padre de Simba…

—¡Baja la voz! —le ordenó ella, susurrando lo más que podía. Jasiri elevó la cabeza, notando que la reina y el rey seguían de espaldas a unos metros, aun hablando con las leonas. De nuevo miró a Fuli, asintió y terminó por acercarse lo más posible a ella.

—Sé que paso con Scar y Mufasa; nos lo han contado tantas veces que me se la historia de memoria —explicó suplicante la chita, desesperada—. Pero no por eso significa que Kion deba ocultarle lo que paso a _su_ familia. Es más, ¿no crees que hayan visto desde aquí las enormes cabezas de leones, sumado al rugido más fuerte de la historia?

Jasiri de nuevo elevó la cabeza.

—No parecen siquiera haber sentido el temblor. Quizá no se notó hasta aquí, sino todos estarían como locos.

Y eso es lo que más asustaba a Fuli; la reacción que podría tener en los animales el ver que el hijo del Rey cometiera tal cosa, sumado a todos los cuerpos que tuvieron que ocultar de aquellas hienas, para que todos los que estaban detrás de la muralla en El Gran Manantial no se asustaran.

Lo curioso fue que los hipopótamos más lo animales que ahí se resguardaban sí que notaron el temblor, que si se extendió hasta esa parte, sólo para que escucharan un terrible rugido. También vieron el tornado que llego a las nubes. Esto dificulto el trabajo de mentir a la Guardia a todos esos animales, que estaban sumamente confundidos, necesitados de una explicación. Obviamente no podían decir que su líder acababa de asesinar a un gran número de hienas, sumado a la destrucción de los alrededores. Seguro, cuando el ataque de las hienas acabara, saldrían y verían la destrucción, sólo que sin cadáveres.

 _También tendremos que resolver eso…_

Kion no se mostró ante ellos, pero sólo causo más tensión entre los animales y el padre de Beshte. La Guardia afirmó que acabarían con las hienas y las devolverían a las Lejanías, aunque ellos debían quedarse dentro del muro. Esto pareció calmarlos un poco y ellos pudieron irse.

Fuli siguió perdida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, hasta que cierto tejón mielero se acercó a ellas.

—Chicas, de verdad, de verdad, creo que esta es una terrible idea —susurró.

Fuli y Jasiri lo voltearon a ver, notando lo concertado que lucía. Ahora, una vez alcanzado la madurez, sin duda Bunga había crecido, física y emocionalmente, porque sin duda, si fuera el mismo que hace muchos años, tomaría todo a broma y no tendría problemas en simplemente contarles a los reyes lo que ocurrió, sin importar lo que otros dijeran.

Pero _ese_ día lo cambió.

Ahora tenía la misma mentalidad que sus compañeros, de tomar las cosas con más seriedad, aceptar sus responsabilidades, sin dejar su característico lado divertido. Ella, en cierto punto, creyó que nunca vería a Bunga de esa manera, tan crecido de tantas y distintas maneras.

 _Ese día nos cambió a todos._

Fuli volvió a la realidad con las palabras de Jasiri.

—Bunga, es lo que Kion nos dijo que hiciéramos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Kion no es él mismo en estos momentos! —exclamó él, casi gritando— Todos los vimos, estaba en shock y no decía ni una maldita palabra.

—Bunga, te entendió, estas preocupado, igual que todos pero debes calmarte y pensarlo bien…

—¿Enserio? ¡Jasiri, destruyó kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra! ¡Mató a cientos de hienas! ¡Debemos decirle a Simba y Nala!

—Bunga, baja la voz, por favor —suplicó Fuli, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Y el tejón mielero quedó mudo con la expresión de la chita. Parecía tan herida y rota por dentro que él se quedó sin excusas, ni más apelaciones.

Fuli al igual que Bunga debían entender los deseos de Kion y ya que Jasiri lo veía de esa manera, ella también debía hacerlo.

 _Incluso si es un error, pero ¿para qué son los amigos si no para ayudarte en tus malos momentos?_

Con esto dicho, Jasiri alzó la cabeza una última vez, notando que las leonas se retiraban a la cueva y sólo quedaban los dos reyes. Ella entonces, con señas, les dijo a los otros dos que debía irse y corrió antes de que Simba volteara de nuevo.

—Perdona por eso, Jasiri —se excusó él—. Ahora, espero puedas decirme dónde está mi hijo y explicar todo esto.

Sus últimas palabras tuvieron un tono más duro y causo que la hiena sintiera un escalofrío.

—Su Majestad, su hijo está… aquí…

Esa fue la señal, para que la Guardia abriera paso a su líder. Kion, a paso lento y mirada en el suelo, fue hasta sus padres, en silencio. Todos los presentes observaban cada uno de sus movimientos del león, esperando alguna acción inusual. Jasiri lentamente se retiró con la Guardia. Al llegar frente a Simba, Kion se detuvo en seco y se sentó.

Luego, hubo un largo silencio, incomodo, con Fuli viendo como su amigo tenía problemas en empezar a hablar. Simba tenía el mismo problema y constantemente miraba a Nala, en busca de ayuda, sólo que ella tampoco sabía Estaba por acercarse cuando él abrió su hocico.

—Papá, Mamá… —dijo con voz cansada—, creo que hay algo que deben saber.

Entonces, alzó la cabeza.

—Yo…

—¡Kion!

Nala enseguida que vio a su hijo con aquella especie de parche en su ojo izquierdo, hecho a partir de hojas, con heridas mucho más graves que sus compañeros, sumado a los profundos cortes sangrantes terminaron por alterar completamente a la reina. A Simba le tomó varios segundos entender el por qué su hijo se encontraba en tal lamentable estado, pero cuando por fin pudo salió de su transe, corrió a lado de su pareja, verificando si Kion estaba bien.

—¡Hijo, por todos los dioses! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te ocurrió!? —gritó Nala, totalmente fuera de sus cabales, viendo a Kion desde cada ángulo, con un cara de terror al ver todas las heridas que tenía él.

—Mamá, por favor, necesito que te calmes…

—¿¡Qué me calme!? —exclamó ella, mirando directamente al ojo bueno de Kion— ¡Llegas aquí, totalmente herido y con un parche, ¿y quieres qué me calme?!

Mientras los dos comenzaba a discutir, Simba miraba directamente la cara de su hijo, con un expresión entre asustado y confundido. Algo que sin duda noto la Guardia del León, pero por sobre todo Fuli. La chita volteó a mirar a su amiga hiena, con el ceño fruncido. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

—¡Mamá, déjame explicarte!

—Nala —la dura y fría voz del rey interrumpió la discusión entre los dos—, creo que debemos dejar que Kion se explique, luego, podremos llevarlo con Rafiki, para que cure sus heridas.

La reina miró a Simba, con ojos abiertos como platos, casi sin entenderlo. El rey miró con suplica a su pareja y sin necesidad de decir nada, ella, con un suspiro dio un paso atrás y contemplo con preocupación a su hijo.

Kion suspiró, aliviado.

—Gracias, papá.

Simba dio un paso adelanta y miró con una ceja alzada, en escepticismo.

—Hijo, voy a necesitar que expliques que fue lo que pasó y la razón detrás de tus heridas —recitó, calmado—; de las cuales no pareces muy preocupado, según veo.

Kion tensó los hombros al escuchar esas palabras. Su mirada se desvió y no quiso hacer contacto visual con su padre.

—Ese es el problema, papá.

Y Kion miró a Simba, directamente a los ojos. Fuli cerró sus ojos, apartando la vista, reteniendo las lágrimas ante la confesión que estaba por hacer su mejor amigo.

—No puedo sentir nada.

* * *

—¡No lo entiende! ¡Debo ir junto a la Guardia!

La garza, recostado sobre la mesa en la cueva de la Guardia, no paraba de retorcerse mientras Rafiki trataba de curar sus heridas y vendar su ojo lastimado, pero por más que le doliera, no se quedaba quieto y seguía gritando las mismas palabras.

—¡De verdad, debo ir con Kion! ¡Es urgente!

—¡Ono! ¡Quédate quieto de una vez!

Y los gritos de Kiara, la princesa de las Praderas, eran incluso más fuertes que los de la pobre garza, la cual, tras escuchar estas palabras, termino gruñendo en desesperación.

—¡Princesa... Rafiki, deben dejarme ir, estoy bien, no tengo nada! —exclamó él. Mientras tanto el mandril simplemente rodaba los ojos, poniendo varias hojas curativas en las alas del ave, así como en su cuerpo, cosa que ya no era tan fácil, pues la garza ya había crecido bastante y su corpulencia, aunque no era lo más sorprendente, sí que diferenciaba mucho de cuando era más joven, hace tantos años.

—¡Ono, tienes un ojo cubierto en sangre, tienes cortes en tus alas y en tu torso! ¿¡A esto llamas "estar bien"!?

Él se retorcio de nuevo, tratando de escapar del agarre de Rafiki y sus medidas curativas. Esto sólo desespero más a la princesa.

—Tienes que calmarte, sea lo que sea que tiene mi hermano, seguro podrá esperar —Kiara, ligeramente más calmada, trato de apaciguar al ave—. Ahora en lo que te tienes que concentrar es en recuperarte para la batalla con las hienas.

Ono, levantándose de un brinco se quitó varias hojas que traía en el cuerpo y miro a la leona.

—¡No, no puede esperar y usted tiene que escucharme! ¡Kion...!

—¡¿Ono, que rayos está pasando?! —una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cueva hizo voltear a todos los presentes. A pasos lentos, la Guardia del León y Jasiri observaban como la garza le gritaba a la futura reina, totalmente desquiciado. Bunga fue el primero en hablar, por supuesto; tras ver este espectáculo.

Tras unos segundos de analizar lo que pasaba, Ono, totalmente eufórico, salto de la roca que utilizaban como mesa y fue hasta sus compañeros.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Oh, no tienen idea de cuánto me alegra verlos! —exclamó dando saltitos apresurados.

—Ono, ¿por qué todavía no estas curado? Llegaste aquí mucho antes que nosotros, ya deberías tener un parche en ese ojo —inquirió Beshte, con una ceja alzada.

—¡Quizá porque no se queda quieto y deja que Rafiki haga su trabajo!

Kiara, enfadada, se acercó a grandes pasos hasta la Guardia, hasta mirarlos a ellos con el ceño fruncido como si fuera _su_ culpa la histeria de la garza.

—¡Eso no importa ahora! Sólo quiero saber...

Tras examinar la escena con su único ojo, agudizando su pobre vista, extendió su cabeza entre las cabezas de sus compañeros, buscando a uno en espacial y, tras no encontrarlo, miro a los demás, confundido.

—¿Dónde... dónde está Kion?

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los miembros de la Guardia, especialmente sobre la hiena y la chita, que se tensaron al momento. Fuli apartó la vista y se alejó de los demás, dando la vuelta y yendo hasta el pequeño estanque, con la mirada de todos posado sobre ella. Jasiri, por otro lado simplemente endureció su gesto. Bunga, tras ver que la guepardo se dejaba caer en la orilla y mirando el agua, volteó con preocupación, encarando a Ono.

—¿Chicos...? —preguntó él, casi con temor tras ver la reacción de la chita.

Bunga, junto a Beshte, suspiraron en derrota.

—Está con sus padres, pero... —el tejón evitó mirar a la hermana de su mejor amigo—, no está nada bien. Están más que asustados y se fueron a la cueva, junto a las leonas y no paran de preguntarle acerca de... _eso_.

—¿Asustados? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la leona, preocupada. Pero Bunga y el hipopótamo bajaron la cabeza, callados—. Bunga, ¿qué ocurre con mi hermano?

La hiena, aun reprimiendo el temor en su interior, miro a Kiara.

—Princesa... —dijo, con voz rota, dando un paso adelanto.

—¿Jasiri? —dijo ella, incrédula— Perdóname, no sabía que estabas aquí. Ahora, ¿tú podrías decirme lo que le ocurre a mi hermano?

La hiena abrió los ojos inmensamente y desvió la mirada un poco, antes de tomar una profunda respiración y encarar a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—Eh... bueno, Princesa...

—Jasiri, nada de formalidades, por favor; eres una de las amigas más cercanas a Kion, así que no te preocupes —explicó ella, con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, eh, Kiara. Bueno, digamos que su hermano tiene ciertos inconvenientes —dudosa, alzó los hombros—. Como de seguro Ono ya le dijo, un pequeño grupo fue mandado con el objetivo de detener a la Guardia para que el ejército llegara a la Roca del Rey sin obstáculos. Desgraciadamente, Bunga y yo íbamos al punto de encuentro, "El Gran Manantial", así que tomamos un atajo, donde, curiosamente también cruzaban esa horda de hienas.

»Ya se podrá imaginar lo que paso después. Tratamos de pelar y repelerlas, incluso Ono llego y ayudo desde el cielo, pero simplemente eran demasiadas. Tuvimos que huir, sólo que el grupo nos persiguió incansablemente. Bunga había terminado inconsciente, de tal manera que lo único que podía hacer era ir con Kion y los demás. Claro, en ese momento no vi el error que cometía, pues guiaba esa horda al "Gran Manantial", donde los hipopótamos crearon un muro y metieron a cuantos animales pudieron.

Jasiri hizo una breve pausa en su relato, con una asombrada e incrédula Kiara con los ojos ojos clavados en ella.

—Y luego el temblor...

Kiara, con los ojos muy abiertos, se inclinó inquisitivamente.

—¿Entonces el temblor si fue causado por el rugido? Sé que Kion tuvo que usarlo, Ono le dijo a mis padres, pero no pensé que podría desencadenar un fenómeno de ese tipo.

La hiena, sorprendida por un instante, miró fugazmente a la garza, quien alzó los hombros, pensando que ella no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación que tuvo previamente.

—Eh, sí princesa, el rugido nos ayudó en batalla, pero no fue el causante del temblor, simplemente paso en el momento menos deseado.

Kiara ante esta respuesta, alzó una ceja, sin entender del todo. Ella podía jurara que escuchó decir a Ono que el rugido fue la razón detrás del temblor.

—Pero ese no es el punto —apresuró a decir la hiena, al ver la cara de la princesa—; lo que pasa es que hay un problema… no parecía un rugido común, este era más débil y apenas nos ayudó a acabar con las hienas. Fue extraño pues parecía como si algo impidiera que Kion usara su habilidad…

A cada palabra, Jasiri sentía que de por si era malo ocultar la verdad de Kiara, no se imaginaba como Kion tenía el valor de desafiar a sus padres al mentirles tan vorazmente.

—¿Y no sabes por qué no pudo usar el rugido de manera correcta?

—No, nadie sabe… —admitió Jasiri—, y, de hecho, íbamos a pedirle a Rafiki que si podría examinar a Kion y curar sus heridas…

Ella volteó a ver al mandril, que en esos momentos vendaba con varias hojas curativas el brazo de Bunga, el cual ya había sido lavado para quitarle la sangre. El tejón estaba sentado en la roca, sin quitarle los ojos a Fuli, casi inmóvil. Ono estaba de la misma manera, con su ojo y ala igualmente vendados.

Cuando Rafiki escuchó el comentario de la hiena, se volteó y encaró la mirada de las hembras que estaban hablando.

—Cualquier cosa por la familia real —dijo él, con su usual acento, dando una mirada seria a todos los presentes en la cueva. El mandril se dio la vuelta y continúo su trabajo, terminando en segundos y dejando listo a Bunga, el cual no se dio cuenta pasados varios segundos. Dio un salto y termino en el suelo, yendo directo a hablar con Fuli, tomando poca importancia a las otras dos hembras.

Jasiri siguió al tejón con la mirada, hasta que él se sentó a lado de la chita, en total silencio. Kiara hizo lo mismo, frunciendo el ceño, en confusión y preocupación.

—¿Entonces sólo esperamos a qué Kion regrese de hablar con sus padres? —preguntó Ono, tratando de atraer la atención de Kiara.

—No creo que haya otra opción —explicó la hiena, apoyando a la garza, en su mejor esfuerzo de que no se notara la total preocupación y tristeza de Fuli.

Ono suspiró en derrota. Realmente le molestaba no poder volar y tener su vista plena, ya que en sí eran los atributos que más ayudaban a la Guardia, que ahora no podría usar sin descansar un poco. Aunque eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ya que no tenían tiempo suficiente para curar sus heridas, antes de que llegaran las hienas y destruyeran todo cuanto veían.

Y ese era el mismo temor de todos los demás. Sus esperanzas de salir victoriosos de la batalla estaban centradas en un león, del cual no sabían si podían confiar tras lo que vieron. Pensar en el hecho de que él pudiera cometer tal cosa, sin miramientos, ni segundos pensamientos era horrible.

Jasiri miró a sus amigos; separados y derrotados. Quería ayudarlos a todos, sacarlos de esa miseria y decirles que debían tener fe en que Kion resolvería sus problemas y estaría listo para la guerra. Sólo que, si era sincera consigo misma, no creía enteramente en ese pensamiento optimista, que debía temer a ese león, que asesino a tantos de su propia especie.

La hiena quería llorar, pero se obligó a retener las lágrimas y no caer en el mismo pozo que Fuli, si es que quería apoyar a los demás y ser, de alguna manera, la resistente del grupo; ya estaba bastante claro el hecho de que todos estaban completamente metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

También sabía que si la Guardia estaba dividida, perderían contra las hienas en un instante. Eran un equipo y se necesitaban los unos a los otros. Ahora, debían prepararse para la batalla y ella no iba a dejar que cayeran más bajo. No está vez. Y lo miró a todos:

Beshte.

 _¿Y si Kion está ocultando algo más?_

Ono.

 _Si Kion hizo tal masacre con las hienas, ¿qué le impide que haga lo mismo con nosotros?_

Bunga.

 _No la dejes._

Fuli.

 _No quiero perderlo._

Y Jasiri tomó una larga respiración, con la mirada de Kiara sobre ella, dio un paso adelante y habló lo más alto que pudo, con su voz haciendo eco en las paredes de la cueva.

—¡Escuchen, todos! —al instante, la Guardia del León la miro, con duda—. ¡Acérquense, tengo un plan!

* * *

Kion quería respuestas. Simplemente necesitaba que alguien le diera una razón que explicará los acontecimientos del Gran Manantial y podría quitarse el peso de todas las muertes y destrucción que causo. Sólo así su mente le dejaría de traer todas esas imágenes de los cuerpos de las hienas, tirados en el suelo, mutilados y él, con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de la sangre de sus víctimas.

Ese pensamiento hizo estremecer al león, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, antes de darse la vuelta y observar la entrada de la cueva en la Roca del Rey. Adentro, sus padres creaban un plan junto a las leonas para evacuar a los animales y enfrentar al inminente ataque de las hienas, del cual él les había advertido.

Tras unos segundos de mirar la entrada, se dio la vuelta. Kion lentamente bajó los escalones de la Roca del Rey, en dirección de la cueva de la Guardia del León, observando bien a su alrededor, tratando de no tropezar o chocar con alguna roca o árbol, pues su campo de visión se había reducido considerablemente a causa del parche y la cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo por completo.

 _Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a estar parcialmente ciego, al menos por un tiempo._

Él sabía muy bien que el parche era una solución que duraría poco ante el gran problema que se estaba desencadenando. Nadie podía verlo con aquella marca tan vistosa y la razón era bastante obvia, pues era la misma cicatriz que caracterizaba al león que dejo caer a su abuelo a la muerte: Scar, el anterior líder de la Guardia del León y él que nunca llegó a ser el verdadero rey de las Praderas.

Y él conocía muy bien la historia. Simba le había relatado los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a derrocar a su tío, tomando el mando como único y legítimo heredero al trono. También sabía todas las atrocidades que su abuelo cometió durante su mandato, llegando al extremo de casi destruir el reino entero, dejando sin comida ni agua a los animales.

Por eso y más razones, sabía que si su padre descubría todo lo que ocurrió en el Gran Manantial, se volvería completamente loco, sobre todo sabiendo que fue su hijo el que causo tanto desastre y muerte.

Aunque, si era sincero eso no era lo que de verdad le preocupaba.

Kion se detuvo ante la entrada de la cueva, con un gesto angustiado. La reacción de sus compañeros ante los acontecimientos le era desconocida en realidad. Ninguno hablo mucho durante el camino de regreso; y él sólo abrió el hocico, pidiendo silencio ante su familia y los más cercanos acerca del rugido y su evidente cicatriz. Aunque todos acordaron que no dirían nada, algo muy profundo en su interior le decía que no podía confiar en que sus compañeros cumplieran el cometido.

 _Pero son tus amigos, Kion._

Continuaba repitiéndose esa frase desde que fue con sus padres a hablar dentro de la cueva de la Roca del Rey y esas palabras no eran consuelo para su afligida mente. Sobre todo tras ver las caras tan desconfiadas de Simba y Nala, tras contarles la gran mentira que construyo acerca del temblor y la batalla con las hienas. Sin duda no le creían todo, pero estaban tan preocupados acerca del ataque de la legión de los pobladores de la Lejanías que no le dieron tanta importancia a ciertos acontecimientos incomprensibles del relato de su hijo.

Suspirando en derrota, bajo la cabeza, sin la valentía para cruzar las plantas que colgaban y encarar a los demás.

Sí decía la verdad acerca de su aparente inmunidad al dolor de sus heridas. Pero sólo lo había notado en el último tramo de regreso a casa, ya que estaba tan concentrado en encontrar respuestas a lo que había sentido que se olvidó totalmente de sus múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo. Obviamente les contó a sus compañeros y ellos, tras ver lo ocurrido con él, le creyeron instantáneamente.

 _Sólo lo hacían por miedo y lo sabes, cachorro._

Kion abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza, volteó a todos lados, buscando si había alguien más. Retrocedió unos pasos. Tras varios segundos de mirar frenéticamente en todas direcciones, se obligó a calmarse y reducir la rapidez de su respiración. Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Esa voz no fue suya. Al menos no podía creer que fuera él quien dijo esas palabras. Sin duda era un tono bastante similar, pero parecía que otro animal estuviese hablando detrás, de alguna manera usando su voz, lo cual era simplemente imposible. Pero lo peor es aquella voz misteriosa le era, de alguna manera, familiar.

Pero lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que lo escuchó tan cerca de él, casi en su oído. De hecho, podría decir que estuvo dentro de su cabeza; como un pensamiento de su propia creación. Esto era imposible, no cabía duda de ello.

 _¿Entonces qué paso?_

Sacudió la cabeza, sin tratar de concentrarse completamente en eso. Sus padres le dijeron que debía buscar a su hermana, para ayudar con la evacuación de los animales de la zona, así como con el plan de ataque en contra de las hienas. Así que, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, atravesó las plantas y entró en la cueva.

La luz entrante del agujero del techo lo deslumbró, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, lo que le ayudó, ya que realmente no quería ver a los demás, así que bajo la cabeza.

—Escuchen, chicos…

Kion no pudo decir nada más. Fue interrumpido por un objeto que se dirigió a él a máxima velocidad y apenas pudo levantar la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Fuli, llegar y rodearlo con sus dos patas delanteras sobre su melena, apretándolo en un abrazo.

Se quedó frío, inmóvil en su posición; sintiendo la calidez y suavidad del pelaje de su mejor amiga, así como su acelerado corazón golpeaba su pecho. Retuvo su respiración, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Volteó sus ojos a la chita, pero su rostro se escondía entre su roja melena. Enseguida volteó a ver a sus demás compañeros, quienes estaban del otro lado de la cueva. Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Kiara y Jasiri estaban parados, viéndolos casi sin creerlo.

Kion parpadeó varias veces, de nuevo, mirando a la chita, que no parecía querer separare de él. Y sí era sincero, él tampoco quería que Fuli se fuera de su lado y dejar de sentir su calor, tan cerca de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejo atraparse en el abrazo, sin importarle lo que los otros pudieran llegar a decir sobre la escena.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en el día, ese simple gesto lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, relajado incluso, sin ese peso que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros. Sabía muy bien que ella tendría que romper el contacto en cualquier instante, por lo tanto quería disfrutarlo lo más que podía.

—Kion… —escuchó que ella murmuraba en su oído—. Todo está bien.

Tres palabras y sentía que su mundo era mejor. Si tan sólo pudiera quedarse así, sin que nadie los molestara. Deseaba tanto que sólo fuera un sueño lo que vivió y que con un parpadeo pudiera despertar sin estar aterrorizado.

 _Pero no lo es._

La voz que de nuevo no parecía suya, hizo que despertara y saliera de su trance. Con los ojos abiertos, frunció el ceño, obligándose a tener toda su mente en la inminente batalla contra las hienas, pues de otra manera sin duda perdería de la forma más miserable.

Y él no iba a dejar que ninguno de sus amigos volviera a salir herido.

 _Nunca más._

Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, Kion se separó del abrazo a regañadientes. Fuli quitó sus patas de su cuello y volvió a su posición normal. Sus miradas se encontraron, junto a una media sonrisa por parte del león. Ella siguió su ejemplo.

Tomó una larga respiración y se volteó y miró a los demás con una mirada llena de decisión, así como de coraje.

—Guardia del León, Kiara, Jasiri; escuchen bien, pues tenemos poco tiempo para actuar. Zazu ya ha confirmado que las los buitres se han sumado en las filas de las hienas —exclamó con un tono autoritario. Los presentes se miraron entre sí, consternados—. Pero no quiero que se asusten. Es lo último que necesitamos en este momento.

Kiara, dando un paso adelante, miró a su hermano.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? Ono ya ha dicho, al igual que Zazu, la inmensa cantidad de hienas sumado a todos los buitres de las Lejanías. Este es un reto que nunca, ninguno de nosotros había enfrentado antes.

El pensamiento de todos era reflejado en las palabras de su hermana y Kion sabía muy bien lo unilateral y desbalanceado de la batalla. Ni siquiera con todas las leonas se podría igualar el número de guerreros del lado de los habitantes de la Lejanía.

—Sí, lo sé, Kiara. Entiendo la manera en la que se sienten, todos.

Mirando a todos por igual, examinando sus angustiados y cansados rostros. Sólo que, por alguna extraña razón, parecía que algo más ocultaban sus compañeros y se denotaban en sus rostros. Era una emoción que no podía descifrar, que los hacía ver con más ánimo.

—Asumo que tienes un plan ahora, ¿verdad? —indagó Bunga, con una ceja alzada.

—He hablado con mis padres, de hecho y creo que tengo un plan de como repeler a las hienas o detenerlas hasta cierto punto. También tendremos que evacuar la zona y no permitir que ningún animal se acerque demasiado a la batalla. Un grupo de leonas guiara los animales rio arriba; y, de hecho, papá me dijo que fueras a ayudar, Kiara.

La princesa miró a su hermano con ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero no me necesitaran? en estos omentos papá necesita cuanta ayuda sea posible…

Kion sacudió la cabeza y miró con dureza a Kiara.

—No te preocupes por eso, Simba sabe muy bien que no te podrías alejar mucho sin tener a necesidad de involucrarte —con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó a la princesa—. Dijo que podrías volver a la Roca del Rey para ayudar, sólo que no te involucrarías en la batalla de forma física.

La leona, aún no muy convencida del plan, bajo la cabeza.

—Oye, vamos, alguien tiene que guiar a todos esos animales y sin duda les vendría ver una cara amigable.

Puso la pata en el hombro de Kiara, mostrándole una sonrisa en apoyo. Ella le regaló una mirada extraña, ante su repentino cambio de humor, algo que el león no parecía importarle. Aun así, Kiara soltó un suspiro en derrota.

—Está bien, está bien, ayudare a las demás. Sólo dile a papá que volveré en cuanto termine de asegurar la vida de los demás.

Kion asintió con firmeza. Su hermana entonces corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva para enseguida desaparecer tras las plantas colgantes. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente y ninguno en la Guardia se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra. Quizá por temor a decir algo erróneo o en realidad estaban tan sorprendidos por el cambio de humor de su líder como bien lo demostró su hermana. Él siguió con la mirada a Kiara hasta que salió de la cueva. Entonces se volteó y observó a la Guardia. Algo en su mirada denotaba la preocupación por lo que se aproximaba.

Todos esperaban que dijera algo o les ordenara que hicieran algo, pero estaba callado e inmóvil, sólo viéndolos, casi examinándolos. Así paso más tiempo, hasta que el león suspiró, bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, ya se lo que están pesando... —dijo él, desganado—, están seguros que estoy loco. O quizá tengan miedo por lo que hicé. Pero, chicos sólo quiero decirles que...

Bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las emociones que surgían en él. Tristeza, enojo, confusión. Sólo quería acabar con todo eso y el pensar que sus amigos, sus compañeros podrían señalarlo como... un monstruo.

—Hey, Kion...

Alzó de nuevo la cabeza y miró con expresión preocupada en su rostro. Jasiri estaba frente a él, sonriendole y mirándolo de manera tierna.

—Está bien. No te preocupes…

Él estaba realmente sorprendido por la reacción de sus compañeros. Todos se acercaron y asintieron.

—No te preocupes, nos quedaremos contigo —dijo Bunga, subiendo al lomo de Beshte con euforia.

—Pase lo que pase...

Y esas palabras hicieron que el león volteara a ver Fuli. Algo dentro de él se llenaba de alegría al ver como tenía el apoyo de sus grandes amigos y compañeros.

—Y sea lo que sea que allá pasado, podremos salir adelante y resolverlo. Juntos. —dijo Ono, acercándose.

La Guardia rodeó a su líder. La plática con Jasiri acerca de lo que paso si que les había ayudado a entender el lado de Kion y sobre como tenían que apoyarlo en un momento tan extraño y duro para él. Así que eso es lo que hacían. Se quedaban juntos, como un equipo.

—Acabemos con esto, ¿sí?

Kion sonrió al escuchar a Beshte.

—De una vez y por todas.

* * *

 **N** **/A: Wow, ustedes no tienen idea de lo cansado que estoy en este momento. Casi no dormí por estar terminando un video para mí canal y enseguida me puse a trabajar en este capítulo, con la intención de terminarlo lo más temprano posible y quizá dormir un poco. Pero, por supuesto, no tengo tanta suerte y mi computadora dijo que no podría utilizar mi teclado y ¡pam! casi todas las teclas dejaron de funcionar.** **  
**

 **Con esto, casi me tiro del techo de mi casa pues me pase casi dos horas tratando de arreglarlo y simplemente no quería (lo peor es que eran ya las tres de la mañana). Por suerte recordé que todavía tenía una última esperanza: el teclado en la pantalla. Así que lo puse y decidí ir dando clicks para poder terminar esto y moriría si era necesario, con tal de acabar mi trabajo.**

 **Y joder no tienen idea cuan HORRIBLE ES EL TECLADO EN LA PANTALLA. Mi mano y muñeca me duelen como si hubiera hecho pesas por cuatro horas seguidas. De hecho, estás palabras que están leyendo y en sí los últimos párrafos del cap los escribí de esta manera. Ahora sin duda me arrepiento de no haberme comprado un teclado USB. Lo verdaderamente curioso es que este es el capítulo más largo de todos y el que yo quería que fuera el más relajado...**

 **Pero bueno, eso a ustedes les importa poco, ¿verdad? Aun así quiero hacerles saber que gracias a que mi computadora es una completa perra, el siguiente capítulo tardara más en salir de lo esperado, en lo que arreglo este problema. Es posible que puede conseguir una laptob provisionalmente pero no prometo nada, ¿eh?**

 **Como sea, díganme lo que les gusto, lo que no, etc.**

 **¡Cyonix se... joder ya, que estoy cansado!**

* * *

No _ _ _ _ _ _ _l


	5. Se esconde dentro de mí

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenecen.**

 **Quisiera dar gracias (de nuevo) a Vicky por el review. Y yo nunca dije que el capítulo anterior fuera "calmado", sino que quería hacerlo de esa manera, sólo que se me fue de la mano :P Aunque si lo comparas en los capítulos que están por venir, créeme, el anterior cap sera de lo más calmado... Y de hecho te envié un mensaje por medio del Private Message aquí en FanFiction, y fue a tu cuenta VickyPony (me parece que esa era...). De nuevo, gracias, y lo mismo a los nuevos seguidores :D**

* * *

 **5**

 **Débil esperanza**

 _Ayuda._

Su mente daba vueltas y no comprendía nada.

 _No, no, no._

El miedo comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro.

 _Déjame ir._

La oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlo, aplastándolo, destruyéndolo poco a poco.

 _Quiero vivir._

Segundo a segundo, su respiración se aceleraba y aun así sentía que sus pulmones estaban vacíos de aire.

 _Ayuda…_

Llegados a ese punto, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, ya que a llegaban a sonidos de todas partes. Gritos, llantos, susurros y aquellos que pedían ser salvados.

¿Quiénes producían tales sonidos de horror? ¿Por qué todos pedían ayuda?

Deseaba recordar que pasaba, como es que llegó hasta ese punto, pero su mente divagaba entre la infinidad de su propio sufrimiento. Un agudo y profundo dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo entero, dando espontaneas punzadas en sus patas así como en su torso.

 _Quiero que esto terminé._

Pero nunca terminaría. Tendría que soportar más, hasta que su mente lo abandonara y lo dejara caer en aquel pozo de desesperación. Y no nadie podría salvarlo ahora.

 _Sólo quiero despertar._

* * *

Kion miró desde la colina: las hienas no se movían.

Bajo la cabeza y cerro su ojo bueno, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Incluso con su pobre vista, podía ver la verdad. De esta manera, comenzó a caminar hasta sus compañeros de la Guardia, que miraban hacía todos lados, impacientes y desesperados por saber cómo se desarrollaba el plan. Llegó junto a ellos, a paso lento y desanimado. Enseguida, todos lo voltearon a ver, expectantes de si ya se podría poner en acción el plan que habían desarrollado.

Bunga, acercándose lo más pudo, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Y entonces?

Él león volvió a suspirar, mirando a sus compañeros.

—Siguen quietos, no se mueven de ese lado del barranco.

Todos en la Guardia soltaron un gruñido en enojo total. Bunga terminó por tirarse sobre la tierra, gruñendo y retorciéndose.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueven? —exclamó Beshte, quien miró con el ceño fruncido a la lejanía. Estaban a varios metros del barranco, cerca de un pequeño lago, donde los arboles eran más frondosos y era más difícil cruzar, pues se sumaba a varios arbustos que rodeaban la zona.

—Agh, no lo sé, Beshte —respondió Kion igualmente frustrado—. Hace un par de minutos iban a toda velocidad.

—Quizá se detuvieron por lo mismo —indagó Ono, sin mucha convicción.

—¿Para tomar un descanso? ¡Vamos Ono, estamos hablando de un ejército de hienas! ¿Tú crees que se detendría para tomar un simple descanso? —dijo Bunga, con la ceja alzada y acercándose a la garza.

Kion lo pensó bien: Bunga sí que tenía razón. Ninguna razón sería tan fuerte para detener a las hienas en su inminente ataque de proporciones épicas. Aunque claro, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que en realidad estuvieran preparándose para atacar, con más fuerza, en contra de los habitantes de las Praderas. Aunque claro, para ese momento Kiara y las leonas ya habrían evacuado y alejado a todos animales en la zona.

—Bueno, Bunga tiene un punto... —dijo una voz, detrás de ellos—. Ellos están planeando algo, sin duda alguna.

Todos los machos se voltearon y se encontraron con Jasiri, quien se adentraba entre los arbustos y terminaba por subir la pequeña colina en la que estaban. Kion sonrió ampliamente al ver que había regresado. Se acercó a ella, aunque pudo notar que todavía faltaba alguien más del grupo.

—¿Y Fuli? —indagó el león.

—Se quedó en el lago, está ligeramente cansada y quiso descansar antes del ataque —explicó la hiena—. Pero, volviendo al tema, ellos han de estar planeando algo, pues como dice Bunga, no se detendría tan de repente sólo por estar cansados, sin duda correrían hasta la Roca del Rey y destruir todo.

Kion frunció el ceño, pensando la razón detrás de las extrañas acciones de sus enemigos y porque no estaban retomando su carrera.

—La verdad, no sé qué este pasando, pero no podremos atacar si siguen parados del otro lado del barranco.

Según el plan que Simba, Nala, sumado a las leonas y la Guardia; decía que una vez que las hienas rodearan el barranco para llegar al otro lado, un grupo conformado por dos miembros de la Guardia, ocho leonas, más otros combatientes de las Praderas iban a separar una parte del ejercito de las hienas y llevarlo lejos para poder combatir y que no recibieran refuerzos. Lo mismo pasaría con los otros dos grupos que harían lo mismo y llevarlos hacía diferentes direcciones para poder luchar.

Una cosa que estaba a a favor de la Guardia, es que él Rey había mandado varios mensajeros, a distintos reinos cercanos a las Praderas, pidiendo ayuda en la batalla a los reyes y reinas. Todos accedieron a brindar apoyo, prometiendo enviar ejércitos con los más entrenados así como poderosos guerreros que tuvieran a su disposición. Claro que tardaría varias horas en llegar los refuerzos, pero su ayuda era realmente apreciada. Al menos ahora tendría más oportunidades de ganar.

Pero fue totalmente inesperado que las hienas se detuvieran antes de ponerse en acción. En cierto punto Kion creyó que quizá, de alguna manera, las hienas descubrieron su plan por lo que decidieron sabotearlo todo y no moverse del otro lado del barranco para que a la Guardia le fuera imposible siquiera acercarse sin tener que dar toda la vuelta.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos esperando? —dijo Jasiri, inquisitiva.

Todos miraron a su líder, a lo que él respondió con suspiro.

—No creo que tengamos otra opción —dijo Kion, realmente desesperado—. Al menos hasta que los refuerzos llegue. Los cuales, de hecho, ya tardaron.

—Las leonas ya deberían estar aquí... —aclaró Ono—; quizá algo paso en la evacuación y por eso están tardando.

No les gustaba pensar que algo grave hubiera pasado con los animales pero había ciertas cosas que de verdad eran extrañas. Todos en la Guardia deseaban saber más acerca de lo que acontecía en la Roca del Rey y la evacuación, sólo que no podrían dejar de vigilar a las hienas. Kion suspiró en desesperación, rodando los ojos. Necesitaba tomar un descanso.

—Eh... chicos... —murmuró el líder—, voy con Fuli al lago, ustedes quédense aquí y avísenme si paso algo.

Todos asintieron al unísono, sin replicar. Con el entrecejo fruncido, el león se alejó de sus compañeros, caminando entre los arbustos que escondían la pequeña colina. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que simplemente camino por inercia hasta llegar al claro, donde se encontraba el pequeño estanque. Entonces, se detuvo en seco y miró que Fuli estaba sentada al borde, observando con detenimiento su rostro, con una expresión intranquila. El león alzó una ceja, preguntándose para sus adentros que era lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

Salió de unos pequeños arbustos y comenzó a caminar. Al principio, ella no notó la presencia del león pues estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su propio reflejo. Y unos podrían decir que era simple vanidad, pero Kion conocía muy bien a la guepardo y estaba más que convencido que a la chita le preocupaba algo y creía saber que era. La miró por unos segundos más, en los cuales ella no levantó la mirada, por lo cual él pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos. Bajo la cabeza y tomo a sorbos el agua, refrescándolo y calmando poco a poco su turbulenta mente.

Fue ahí que escuchó un jadeo, seguido de un grito ahogado. Kion inmediatamente alzó su cabeza, clavando los ojos en Fuli, la cual respiraba rápidamente, sorprendida y asustada, antes de que pusiera una pata en su pecho, en un intento de calmarse.

—¡Kion, por todos los dioses, me asustaste! —exclamó ella, mirando fugazmente al león para luego bajar la cabeza y recuperar el aliento.

Tras ver la expresión en la cara de la chita, él no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al verla en ese estado.

—Lo siento —dijo él, riéndose de nuevo—, pensé... pensé que ya me habías visto.

Ella levantó la cara, con una ceja alzada, incrédula y enojada al mismo tiempo. Esto sólo causo que Kion terminara por explotar en risa, alegre y contagiosa, que más pronto que tarde, causó que Fuli también riera. Después de unos segundos de risas, ambos se calmaron poco a poco y todo cayó en un silencio tranquilo y apacible. Kion bajó la cabeza, dejando escapar una última risita a la par que cerraba los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien, incluso en esos momentos tan estresantes y llenos de dudas.

Quizá ese sentimiento era efímero, pero de todas maneras le agradaba estar cerca de Fuli, riendo y bromeando. Lo mantenía calmado y eso era lo que más necesitaba ahora.

El silencio continuo unos minutos, hasta que Kion nuevamente alzó la cabeza y miro a la guepardo, quien en esos momentos tenía la vista pegada al suelo y cuya expresión era afligida y llena de preocupación. Algo en su mirada denotaba que no se sentía bien acerca de algo, lo que consterno al león acerca del bienestar de su amiga. Se levantó, rodeó el estanque y llegó a lado de Fuli, sentándose, esperando que ella lo notara. Esto no paso y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kion pensó que quizá era que deseaba estar sola en esos momentos, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que era otra cosa la causa de aflicción.

 _Parece preocupada... quizá sea por la batalla..._

—Oye, Fuli —murmuró—, ¿estás... bien?

La chita encaró al león y él pudo ver como sus ojos estaban rojos, a causa del llanto. Esto dejo seriamente sorprendido a Kion, quien simplemente se quedó en silencio, con una expresión preocupada. Miro con su ojo bueno a su amiga y simplemente trato de que le dijera algo, solo que ella estaba cerrada al hecho de ser vista tan débil. Ni siquiera él podía pasar esa barrera construida por la chita. Pero en esos momentos, Fuli miró directamente a su amigo y se dio la vuelta completamente. El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Fuli, por favor, dime lo que te preocupa.

—Kion, no sé...

—¡Oh, vamos Fuli! Te conozco desde pequeños; sé muy bien cuando algo te preocupa o te enoja. Sobre todo porque pones ese gesto que es bastante tierno...

Algo dentro de ella saltó al instante de oír eso. ¿De verdad hacía tal cosa? Ella nunca había sido de mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente; una vida solitaria la había vuelto más dura para con las otras personas que la rodeaban. El estar con la Guardia arregló un poco ese aspecto, de eso no había duda, aunque algo muy dentro de ella seguía con ese estigma de alejarse y volver con su soledad. Pero, después de tanto tiempo, ya en realidad se había acostumbrado a la ida que tenía con sus amigos apoyándola; con Kion, siendo su mejor amigo, que nunca la decepcionaba.

—Yo... No sé qué decirte Kion...

Puso una pata en su hombro, causándole un escalofrío, recorriendo por toda su espalda. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía alejarse del león. Pero lo miró enseguida y observó la tonta cara que siempre ponía al sonreír. Trataba de ayudarla, no hacerla llevar tantas preocupaciones y tantas cosas en la cabeza. Pero varios recuerdos de lo que pasó en el Gran Manantial cruzaron su mente; ese miedo que la atrapo antes, volvió y se concentró en todo su cuerpo, dejándola paralizada.

Kion notó el cambió en su amiga. Alzando una ceja la miró a los ojos, confundido. Así llamo su nombre y la preocupada voz del león hizo que ella saliera de sus recuerdos, trayendola de vuelta a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a su amigo, quien no sabía que decir acerca de la situación en la que estaban. Sin duda él estaba consternado por el bienestar emocional de su amiga, sobre todo por la expresión que puso cuando lo vio. Parecía asustada, aterrada ante su imagen, lo cual sólo le hacía pensar que él la causa de su aflicción.

—Fuli... ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? —preguntó él, genuinamente intrigado.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos.

—Es... por lo que paso... —se explicó con gran esfuerzo y voz rota—, en el Gran Manantial. Con el rugido, _contigo._

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras provenir de su amiga. Sabía muy bien lo que pasó, los recuerdos no dejaban de perseguirlo, justo como hace un momento, sólo que no esperaba que ella hablara abiertamente de lo que paso. Si era sincero, prefería evitar el tema a toda costa, aun a sabiendas que sólo lo estaba aplazando y que empeoraría con el tiempo si continuaba de esa manera.

—Fuli, no...

—Kion, por favor, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso —interrumpió ella, desesperada por obtener ayuda con respecto a ese tema.

La herida estaba fresca, causando un gran dolor al león. Desde que habían vuelto, las imágenes de los cuerpos de las hienas, sumado a la destrucción seguían apareciendo su cabeza, a cada segundo y no le daban descanso. Por supuesto, esto era la culpa que lo estaba atrapando en un espiral de desesperación, trayendo los peores recuerdos.

Bajó su cabeza, apenado de sus acciones, casi pidiendo disculpas y alejándose un poco de la chita.

—No hay nada que decir...

La actitud que tomo realmente preocupaba a Fuli, no quería verlo de esa manera, tan acabado, solo debían hablar para que ella y él pudieran liberarse de esa carga de culpa.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, yo estoy de la misma manera —explicó ella—, pero tienes que hablarme, yo estaba contigo cuando todo paso, sólo quiero oír tu versión de la historia...

—No hay _mi_ versión de la historia, Fuli. Sólo paso y ya.

Algo de la forma en que lo dijo y en su tono no era propio de él, casi como si alguien hablara por él. Claro, la chita notó esto al instante, pero no le importaba ya que no iba a retroceder en su intento de que su líder se abriera y le dijera una razón por que hizo lo que hizo.

Mientras, él continuaba con la cabeza baja, con su melena roja cubriendo parte de su rostro. El mismo efecto tenía su parche, haciéndolo lucir un tanto más atemorizante. Todo esto no lucía bien, sobre todo ante su respiración que incrementaba, al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Comenzaba a alterarse y no le gustaba para nada la insistencia de Fuli.

 _Detente, chita._

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que el Rugido tan poderoso que desencadenaste fue solo por qué te dio la gana?

Kion elevó su vista ligeramente al oír esto. La voz de su amiga estaba llena de furia, igual que su expresión.

—Nunca dije eso —exclamó él, con voz dura. Se levantó, acercándose a paso lento y amenazador hacía la chita—. Fuli, no entiendes, yo...

—¡Entonces explícate! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿Por qué?

Kion gruño, gritando interiormente, frustrado por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pareciendo que no tenía el poder de controlar ningún aspecto y que todo era algún truco sucio del destino.

—¡Eso trato, pero...! ¡No quería hacerlo... no quería matarlos! —gritó, con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No quería que te fueras! ¡Ellos te iban a matar, ¿no lo entiendes?!

Y ella retrocedió, asustada. Kion sacó sus garras inconscientemente, con la cabeza baja, descargando toda su ira contra sí mismo. Realmente trató lo mejor de mantener ese sentimiento de impotencia al ver como Fuli era atacada por las hienas en lo más profundo y no mostrarlo. Obviamente estaba causando que se rompiera su estado mental y ese era el resultado. Y él sólo quería que _ella_ estuviera a salvo.

—¡No quería perderte!

Silencio. Todo se tornó silencio en el estanque, sin que ningún sonido perturbara ese momento. Kion terminó pegando la vista al suelo, respirando pesadamente, con el corazón a mil por hora.

 _No fui yo, no fui yo._

En su mente, pensamientos se aplastaban con recuerdos, lleno de culpa y remordimiento. Él nunca hubiera querido matar a las hienas, pero entonces vio como herían a Fuli, como la trataban, que algo en su interior surgió, como una bestia indomable, consumiéndolo poco a poco, llenándolo de un odio profundo por todo lo que le rodeaba.

 _Es tú culpa, tú los mataste, cachorro. No lo niegues._

En ese instante, perdió conocimiento total del mundo exterior. Estaba perdido, suspendido en su mente por el débil hilo de la esperanza de poder redimirse. La voz gruesa y profunda que ahora martillaba su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco con cada palabra que escupía. ¿Esa era quizás su consciencia haciéndole ver lo terrible de sus actos? ¿¡Por qué no se callaba!?

 _Lo siento._

En esos momentos, sólo quería descansar. Descubrir que en realidad todo era una pesadilla, un terror nocturno, del cual podría despertar en cualquier instante y darse cuenta que todo estaba bien; la Guardia estaba junta; Fuli estaba bien y las Praderas no estaban sumidas en un gran caos. En el interior, sabía que no era cierto, era real todo ese dolor por el que tenía que pasar antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Todo parecía calmado en el exterior, a comparación del estado mental del joven león, cayendo cada vez a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y parecía que todo iba a peor, hasta que él sintió una pata en su hombro, suave y que le tendía ayuda. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Fuli, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, mostrando una sonrisa triste. La imagen frente a él hizo que ya no aguantará. Se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapándola en un abrazo, justo como ella hizo previamente. Ella simplemente se quedó aquí, disfrutando del momento.

Ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente estaban ahí, tratando de poner sobrellevar lo que vieron y sintieron en carne propia. Había sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo y más lo que les esperaba, era suficiente para derrotar a un animal cuerdo. Sin duda Kio aguantó bastante, soportando todas esas emociones fuertes y guardándolas en su interior.

Pero Fuli estaba ahí. Y todo estaba bien. La estaba abrazando, sosteniéndola, y ella hacía lo mismo. Los dos lloraban, sí, pero por lo menos lograban sacar ese sentimiento que los aprisiono.

 _Y todo está bien._

—¿Podemos descansar, por favor? ¿Por un segundo? —preguntó él, roto.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras esto.

* * *

Minutos pasaron, en los cuales ambos hablaron. Tras calmarse y separarse del abrazo, Kion le contó todo lo que podía recordar desde que entró en la tormenta de polvo, así como el desarrollo de la batalla, hasta el hecho de que en ciertos momentos perdía la consciencia y volvía a la realidad en otro lugar. Ella también le contó su experiencia, su lado de la historia, de como todo paso tras separarse de la Guardia.

Tantas cosas ocurrieron y no pararon de hablar, tratando de sacar todo de sus sistemas. Ayudó, sin duda alguna y algo muy profundo dentro de Kion deseaba que el momento no acabara ahí, para luego ser lanzado al campo de batalla.

Luego de unos segundos de hablar, un silencio acogedor, seguido de un gran drama los rodeó. No se preocuparon por ello y simplemente se recostaron frente al estanque, uno junto al otro, agradeciendo el pequeño descansó que tenían.

—¡Kion, Fuli!

La voz de Ono llenó el aire, atrayendo la atención de los dos felinos a la orilla del estanque. Él llego volando, atravesando los árboles. Ambos, se voltearon y encararon a la garza, incluso cuando no estaban en su mejor estado.

—¿Ono... qué pasa? —preguntó, incrédula la chita, secando sus lágrimas.

—¡Chicos, tienen que venir! ¡Rápido! —exclamó él, aterrizando justo frente a ellos. En su cara, el nerviosismo era reflejado, así como un estrés terrible. Seguro, todos tenían la misma carga de preocupación, sólo que él era más transparente en cuanto a sus emociones.

—¿Ono? ¿Podrías explicarte?

Él gruñó en desesperación.

—¡Es Zazu, acaba de llegar y trae un mensaje! ¡Es sobre la evacuación de los animales! —explicó—¡Y Kiara, creo que está en peligro!

Kion jadeó. Adiós al descanso.

* * *

—Entonces esperemos a...

—¡Zazu! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —gritó Kion, atravesando los arbustos y llegando a la colina. Jasiri y la Guardia voltearon a ver a su líder, seguido de Fuli y Ono, los cuales parecían exaltados. Él llego, viendo que todos estaban reunidos alrededor del ave mensajera, quien tenía una mirada asustadiza y nerviosa, muy característica de él.

El líder se acercó, con los demás abriéndole pasó.

—¡Principe Kion! —exclamó él, acercándose— ¡Oh, qué bueno que los encuentro a todos! ¡Tengo un mensaje del rey, su padre, sobre los refuerzos y la evacuación!

—¡Entonces dime! ¿Algo paso con mi hermana?

Todos esperaban una terrible noticia, explicando por qué las leonas tardaban tanto, lo mismo aplicando a los refuerzos de los otros reinos. Estaban expectantes, temerosos de la realidad.

—¡Sí, Kion, señor! ¡El rey manda a decir que durante la evacuación, un grupo de buitres emboscó a el grupo que la princesa Kiara dirigía!

Los miembros de la Guardia soltaron un gran y ruidoso "¿¡Qué!?" a coro. No podían creer el hecho de que ese pudiera haber sido el plan de las hienas desde el principio. Ahora si que tenía sentido el porque su número parecía haber disminuido considerablemente. En su interior, el león consideraba que era su error por subestimar a las hienas y su liderazgo.

—¡Pero, no se alteren, por suerte las leonas lograron repelerlos y la princesa y los animales están bien! ¡La evacuación fue todo un éxito!

Los presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio en conjunto. Bunga casi se desmaya al escuchar esto, causando que Beshte y Ono rieran. Sólo que Kion todavía tenía una pregunta más.

—¿Y los refuerzos, los otros reinos dijeron que ayudarían, dónde están?

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó Zazu—. Ellos vendrán dentro de poco, el rey y la reina acaban de explicar el plan de ataque a todos los ejércitos. Deberían llegar en un par de minutos...

—Ese es el problema —la voz de Jasiri hizo que todos voltearan—, no tenemos "un par de minutos". De hecho, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

Ella miraba a través de los arbustos, en un rincón de la colina. Él león se acercó a ella, confundido y dispuesto a preguntarle a que se refería, todos los presentes siguieron su ejemplo y llegaron al borde. Lo que vieron los dejos totalmente boquiabiertos.

—Oh, no...

Fue lo único que logró murmurar Kion. El ejército de hienas estaba avanzado, rodeando el barranco a una velocidad de miedo. Al parecer les había llegado la noticia que el otro equipo fallo en su objetivo, y ahora ellos debían ir directo a la Roca del Rey. Al menos ese era el pensamiento del león.

 _Rayos, son demasiados..._

Fue entonces, sumido en sus pensamientos que notó algo extraño respecto al ejército. No estaba rodeando el barranco para ir directo a la Roca del Rey, sino que estaban yendo en dirección contraria...

Directo a la colina donde se escondía.

* * *

 **N/A: De esta manera acaba otro capítulo y uff... no saben el desastre que está por llegar.**

 **Por otra parte, logré conseguir una computadora para poder escribir, ya que como dije en la anterior parte, mi laptob me odia y decidió explotar en un millón de pedazos. Claro, esta nueva computadora que conseguí es provisional y es de lo PEOR, si soy sincero. Es lenta y tengo que esperar varios minutos para que pueda escribir sin tener que apagarla y volverla encender. Aunque por lo menos a esta si le sirve el teclado, lo que ya es un avance.**

 **Y ahora sí, este de verdad es un capítulo tranquilo, en el que podemos ver como los héroes esperan refuerzos y se preparan para la inminente batalla contra las hienas.** **Por supuesto, los ánimos están bajos y hay ciertas cosas que Kion y Fuli tienen que resolver acerca de los acontecimientos en el Gran Manantial.**

 **Como siempre, dejen review; lo que les gusto, lo que no, etc.**

 **¡Cyonix se va!**

* * *

No _ _ _ _ _al


	6. Débil Esperanza

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **6**

 **Corre y muere**

 _Ayuda._

Su mente daba vueltas y no comprendía nada. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y ensordecedores.

Quería escapar de ese lugar, quería volver a casa. Sólo que, muy en el fondo, sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría.

 _Quiero volver._

No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, ni la razón de los gritos y sollozos que llegaban hasta él. En esos momentos sólo podía concentrarse en la silueta dibujada frente a él, grande, intimidante; siendo difuminada por el polvo y la sangre, esparcida por su cuerpo, tapando uno de sus ojos.

 _No, por favor._

La figura enseguida comenzó a caminar en su dirección, a paso lento y decidido. Mientras, él observaba, impotente, como su destino se acercaba, para terminar con su vida de una vez por todas. ¿De verdad iba a morir de esa manera? ¿Acabado, cubierto de sangre, en un lugar que no conocía? ¿Todo terminaría así?

 _Déjame ir._

Su mente daba vueltas, con todos sus pensamientos en aquel animal, que reía ante su desdicha y dolor. Y esa era una risa aguda y burlona. Ese tipo deseaba el peor sufrimiento a su adversario. Pero él quería que todo acabará rápido, quería que el dolor se fuera.

 _Aléjate de mí._

El sujeto se acercaba más y él seguía ahí, tirado, vencido y cansado. A cada segundo, se llenaba de más miedos y dudas, convenciéndolo de que ese era su final. Y quizá, muy en el fondo, eso era lo que quería.

Él miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar una forma de escapar de la figura, sólo que su vista estaba nublada, y con esa tormenta de polvo, era imposible ver. Aun así, en un intento desesperado, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta del sujeto, sin pensarlo mucho. Sus piernas tabaleaban, nervioso y temeroso, escuchando la risa del sujeto, cada vez más cercana. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este punto? ¿Por qué temía tanto lo que ese tipo pudiera hacerle?

Las preguntas asaltaban su mente. Su respiración se aceleraba, a la par de sus patas, poco a poco cansándole de la persecución. De alguna manera, se sentía poco acostumbrado a correr con tanto nerviosismo y miedo. Eso le causaría más problemas si no se detenía. Claro que, ante el miedo, tenía el juicio cegado, sin darle descanso a su cuerpo. Lo único que escuchaba era la risa, esa infernal risa, cada vez más cerca. Y los gritos se sumaban, más fuertes, más agonizantes.

Y fue cuando, en un momento que volteó, pudo notar como el suelo que pisaba se movía estrepitosamente. Entonces fue tarde para detener su velocidad, pues la tierra se vino abajo, formando grietas y haciendo que el cayera de la misma manera. Dejando escapar un grito agudo, tuvo tiempo de agarrarse del borde, sacando sus garras y aferrándose con toda su fuerza. Una gran nube de tierra se creó cuando el suelo se desmorono, cayéndole sobre los ojos, haciendo que se quejara. Después de parpadear varias veces, bajo la mirada.

Un gran barranco se abría debajo de él.

Ante lo que veía, dejó escapar otro grito, imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado si no se hubiera sostenido del borde donde todavía había tierra. Su pecho ya no podía contener su acelerado corazón, y creía que iba a morir con tantas emociones acumuladas. Pudo haber caído a más de 8 metros de altura, matándolo instantáneamente. Llegados a ese punto, creía que eso no podía simplemente ser suerte.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando, tratando de recuperar fuerzas para volver a subir a la tierra firme y alejarse lo más lejos de ahí. En este pobre intento, trato de elevarse, usando la fuerza de sus patas y garras, sólo que estaba tan cansado de correr que le estaba siendo imposible. Hizo varios intentos, todos fallando, haciendo que más tierra se desprendiera del borde donde se sostenía. Debía apurarse o terminaría cayendo. Con este pensamiento, puso todo su esfuerzo en subir ese peligroso barranco y escapar.

Desgraciadamente, mientras hacía esto, olvido la razón principal por la que cayó ahí: estaba siendo perseguido. En pocos instantes, él pudo escuchar pisadas aceleradas yendo en su dirección. Enseguida que pertenecían a su perseguidor, el sujeto que lo atormentaba. No lo dejaría en paz hasta verlo derrotado, o muerto en este caso. Porque si bien él no conocía la identidad de su adversario, sí que podía deducir sus terribles intenciones en su contra.

Y mientras, a través del polvo, la figura del sujeto se hacía más clara, al igual que su risa inconfundible, llenando el aire. Sabía muy bien lo que haría si se acercaba a él. Estando colgado del barranco era simplemente una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarlo. Sólo que él no estaba dispuesto a morir cayendo, humillado y lleno de miedos y dudas. Iba a utilizar toda su fuerza en sus patas, usando sus garras como soporte para salir de ahí y por lo menos tratar de enfrentar a ese sujeto, o escapar de ser necesario.

Así, escuchando más cerca a su adversario, puso todo su empeño en salir de ese barranco. Sólo que su mente estaba envuelta en una niebla espesa, confundiendo sus sentidos primarios, haciéndole creer que su perseguidor estaba más lejos, aunque en realidad estaba corriendo directamente a él, para clavar sus garras en sus temblorosas patas, en su fallido intento de subir.

Soltó otro grito horrible al sentir ese dolor agudo recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo su cabeza dar vueltas y sentirse morir. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, reteniendo las lágrimas y evaporando la intención de quejarse nuevamente. Los gritos, por su parte, después de esto, parecían haber aumentado de intensidad, sumándose cada vez más voces que estaban hablándole directamente al oído. ¿Sería su mente jugándole una mala broma otra vez? ¿Una clase de alucinación tal vez?

 _Ayuda._

Llegados a ese punto, a él no le importaba. Únicamente se concentraba en el dolor y desesperación que llenaban su cuerpo. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, para mirar hacia arriba y conocer quien era el animal que acabaría con su vida. Pero al observar, el polvo continuaba cubriendo su rostro, sólo mostrando sus patas delanteras, las cuales estaba clavando en sus patas.

 _Déjame ir._

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué torturarlo? Su risa se hacía más fuerte, causando que el dolor y enojo comenzaran a verdaderamente surgir en su interior.

 _No quiero morir, no quiero morir._

Fue ahí, cuando una ventisca de viento, sumado a los gritos, hizo de la situación la más terrible para él. No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad gracias a la tierra. Lo unico que podía percibir era el barranco y su enemigo, riendo más fuerte tras ver la expresión en su rostro.

 _Aléjate._

A cada segundo, la presión de las garras en sus patas se hacía más fuertes, haciendo que sangrara profundamente pero aun así se rehusaba a soltarse del borde, aferrándose a su vida lo más fuerte que pudiera. Aunque también podía ver que la paciencia de su enemigo disminuía al ver que su tortura no daba resultados. Nuevamente, trató de subir apoyando sus patas traseras en borde para impulsarse, sólo que ya no tenía la energía necesaria para hacer esta pirueta. Era demasiado y la pérdida de sangre no ayudaba.

 _Ya no..._

La risa del animal entonces se fue reduciendo, aplastada por los gritos provenientes de la distancia. Ya no comprendía nada, lo único que deseaba, era que todo acabará rápido. Sólo deseaba descansar y que el dolor desapareciera. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de caer, confirmado por el agarre de su adversario, el cual disminuía a cada segundo, haciendo que se resbalará más. Ya no podía sostenerse más.

 _Acaba con esto._

Y fue entonces, en todo ese caos, el animal se inclinó ligeramente, mirando directamente a los ojos al caído. Y _él_ al ver a su asesino, gritó en puro terror y agonía, abriendo los ojos como platos, mostrando la mueca de asco más gráfica que pudo. No podía creerlo, no podía ser. Esto fue la última gota, dejándolo a él en un estado de puro terror, enloquecido y sin saber nada.

Utilizando esto a su favor, el otro animal se elevó y rio una última vez, antes de tomar las patas de su enemigo y aventarlo al barranco.

Para él, todo paso muy lento. Los gritos se callaron, al igual que las voces. El animal que ceñó su destino paso a un segundo plano sin importancia, pues a su alrededor todo se oscurecía. Sentía como su respiración y corazón se detenían, mirando arriba, donde ya no había nadie.

Entonces lo escuchó.

De entre las sombras, una voz fue audible por todos partes haciendo eco en su cabeza. Estaba gritando su nombre. _Ella_ estaba gritando su nombre.

―¡Kion!

* * *

Corría y corría, sin oportunidad de descanso.

La situación en la que estaban envueltos era más que terrible, con las hienas rodeando el barranco y los refuerzos retrasados, la misión peligraba. La Guardia del León sabía que no podía equivocarse y es por ello que Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Jasiri, Beshte y Ono debían apurarse a retener a las hienas lo más que pudieran. Al menos ese era su plan, hasta que los refuerzos de los otros reinos llegaran.

Iban corriendo en dirección al barranco y al ejército de las hienas, que ya iban a medio camino. Después de ver desde su escondite a la lejanía cual era el plan de sus enemigos, todos se pusieron en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces, mandando a Zazu a avisar al rey de la situación. Tal fue la adrenalina del momento y el deseo del líder de la Guardia por impedir el caos, que corría incluso más rápido que Fuli en esos momentos, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los demás. Enseguida lo habían seguido lo más cerca que podían pero su velocidad por momentos aumentaba y cansaba a los demás.

Pero él no se detenía.

 _No puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitirlo._

Esa vocecita sin duda lo estaba presionando al extremo y el león sabía muy bien que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que todo acabará.

―¡Kion, Kion! ―él escuchó la voz aguda de Ono cruzar el cielo, volteando al instante― ¡Debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno y detener a las hienas!

El león se dio la vuelta, pensando, sin parar de correr. Los demás lo miraron de cerca, imaginando por lo que su cabeza cruzaba. En segundos, él se volteó de nuevo a la garza y con mirada dura, asintió.

―¡Ono tiene razón! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Debemos separarnos en equipos! ¡Ono, Beshte, Fuli, vayan a la izquierda y separen a cuantas hienas puedan! ¡Bunga, Jasiri, van conmigo, nosotros desde la derecha y frente! ¿¡Todos entendieron!?

Kion volteó a los demás, quienes asintieron con firmeza. Enseguida Fuli fue hasta donde estaba Beshte y Ono; Jasiri haciendo lo mismo con Kion. Los equipos se dividieron poco a poco y en menos de los que pensaban, se alejaron el uno del otro, a una velocidad de miedo. Sumado a esto, el polvo con la tierra comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, causando que su vista disminuyera por parte del equipo de Kion, mientras que con Fuli, ella sabía que al estar del lado derecho tendrían más terreno que cubrir, pero de la misma manera, más lugar donde atraer a las hienas y derrotarlas.

Los que más peligro enfrentaban era el equipo de Kion, quienes estaban más cerca del barranco y no tendrían tanto lugar para maniobrar. Aunque eso no le impediría a Kion hacer su mejor esfuerzo, incluso si en el intento se le iba la vida. Este era un un muy oscuro pensamiento pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

Kion, Bunga y Jasiri estaban a pocos minutos de chocar con el ejército de las hienas. Por supuesto, cuando menos se lo esperaban, una parte sustancial de ese ejército terminó por separarse de los demás, yendo hacia la izquierda, en dirección del bosque. El equipo de Fuli había logrado que se fijaran en ellos y lo siguieran. Ahora Kion sólo tenía que encargarse de los demás... que no eran pocos y estaban aumentado la velocidad. Pero, para suerte de todos, el león ya tenía trazado un plan de como detenerlos y separarlos.

―¡Bunga, Jasiri! ―gritó él, ambos volteándolo a ver― ¡Quiero que escuchen y escuchen bien! ¿¡Ven la pila de rocas que hay allá?

A lo lejos, cerca de una formación de árboles, en una parte cercana al borde del barranco, una pila de grandes rocas estaban apiladas unas contra otras de manera peligrosa. Ambos asintieron ante la mirada de Kion.

―¡Bien, yo me adelantaré y rodearé a los demás por la izquierda!

―¡Y nosotros tiraremos las rocas para que tape el otro lado!

Kion sonrió como nunca lo había hecho tras escuchar las palabras de Bunga.

―¡Exacto! ¡Y así podré utilizar el rugido... si es necesario! ―dudó, con extrañas imágenes llegando a su cabeza― ¡De esa manera podré acorralarlos!

Jasiri asintió tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Bunga sonrió.

―¡Ahora, pongamos en marcha esto antes de que vuelva Fuli y los demás con la otra parte del ejercito! ―grito, tomando impulso, alejándose lentamente― ¡Cuídense y vean donde tiran las rocas!

Así, Kion se fue en dirección contraria, rápido y sin decir nada más. Bunga miró a Jasiri, viendo que tenía una mirada preocupada tras ver al león irse. Enseguida, volteó a ver al tejón mielero.

―¿Lista? ―gritó él, preparado para correr como nunca lo había hecho.

Ella sonrió.

―¡Nunca he estado más lista!

Y así, sin pensar nada más, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección de los pequeños árboles y las rocas, dispuestos a ayudar a su mejor amigo y terminar con este problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

―¡Fuli, detrás de ti!

La grave voz de Beshte llegó a los oídos de la chita justo a tiempo para que se volteara y aventara a la derecha, esquivando las garras de la hiena.

―¡Gracias Beshte! ―exclamó, sin tener tiempo de dar un vistazo a su compañero y comprobar si estaba bien, ya que otra hiena trató de derribarla e inmovilizarla.

Así habían estado los últimos minutos tras que desviaran a cierta parte del ejército para que los siguieran dentro del bosque, con el objetivo de llevarlos hasta cierta parte donde los árboles eran más frondosos, para dejar que terminaran cayendo en un socavón creado por los continuos terremotos y sismos de la zona. Este hoyo gigante fue descubierto hace un par de días por la misma Guardia, pensando que quizá podrían poner un poco de tierra encima para que no fuera tan profundo. La chita agradecía que no lo hubieran hecho.

Fuli le había contado de su idea a Beshte y a Ono en su trayecto de dividir el ejercito de las hienas, recibiendo una aceptación por parte de sus compañeros. De esa manera, se propusieron ejecutar su plan de la mejor manera. Pero claro, como podía verlo en ese momento, había ciertas cosas que no salieron también. Sí que lograron llevar a las hienas que los perseguían como locos hasta la parte más frondosa del bosque, donde el socavón estaba al final de esa sección. Para su suerte, Ono los fue guiando desde el cielo, cosa que sus perseguidores no tenían, causándoles que tropezaran entre la oscuridad, así como terminar heridos.

En minutos, salieron del bosque, para terminar en un claro, en el cual, a unos metros estaba el hoyo. Sabiendo que el piso alrededor estaba endeble y no soportaría mucho peso; los tres miembros de la Guardia no se pararon pensar y continuaron en la carrera, hasta llegar a una peligrosa distancia del hoyo, aún con el ejército a centímetros de ellos, con la misma intensidad que antes o quizá mayor.

Y en ese tramo de apenas metros, los dos miembros tuvieron que tomar una velocidad impresionante para derrapar y alejarse del hoyo a tiempo, mientras que la garza alzó en vuelo mucho antes. De esta manera, cuando Fuli se había alejado lo suficiente, pudo observar como las hienas comenzaba a caer, con el piso cayendo bajo sus patas, empujándose unos a otros, en un pobre intento de escapar, sin éxito alguno.

Tras esto, Fuli no pudo si no alegrarse y celebrar con sus compañeros el éxito de su plan, logrando atrapar a esa gran parte del ejército de las hienas en un lugar del que no podrían salir a menos que ellos los dejaran irse. Claro, esto sucedería cuando Kion volviera de acabar con la otra parte de las hienas y ellos tendrían que ir a ayudarlos si era necesario. Curiosamente, lo habían hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, sin los refuerzos que tanto anhelaban hace no mucho.

Por supuesto, en este bullicio, no notaron que no todas las hienas habían terminado cayendo como pensaban previamente. Algunos, más inteligentes que los otros, notaron desde un principio lo que tramaba la Guardia, apartándose del resto y siguiendo el trayecto hasta el claro, ocultos entre los árboles, silenciosos, incluso cuando los gritos de sus compañeros tapaban sus pisadas. Y así es como ahora se encontraba Fuli y Beshte, peleando contra los reminiscentes del ejército de las hienas, que si bien no eran más de siete, daban batalla de una forma bastante agresiva contra los dos, tratando de morder, arañar y simplemente dañar.

Ono los guiaba un poco desde el cielo, cuidándoles la espalda por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

― _¡Twende Kiboko!_

Beshte, con la fuerza que bien lo caracterizaba, terminó por tomar taclear una hiena hasta aventarla al hoyo, cuidando no tocar la parte débil del suelo. Tras escuchar como la hiena caía junto a sus compañeros, estuvo seguro que podía regresar a la batalla, junto con Fuli y quizá acabar con esto.

Mientras tanto, Fuli seguía concentrada con esa hiena con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, así como una gran marca de zarpazo en la cara, que no la dejaba, empujándola cada vez más en dirección del socavón. Sin duda, su plan era ese, con tal de quitar un obstáculo menos y poder encargarse de Beshte después, sólo que las otras dos hienas restantes ya habían interceptado al hipopótamo y se encontraba pelando, teniéndolo a él esquivando las mandíbulas de las terribles hienas.

En esta batalla, la chita ya estaba al borde del cansancio pues su enemigo no daba signos de parar o sentirse atemorizado. Aparte, al estar tan cerca del hoyo, debía tener cuidado de donde pisaba si no caería, incluso si no era tan pesada como su amigo, seguía siendo un riesgo inminente e impredecible. El problema era que estaba prestando mucha atención a esto que descuidaba la pelea en la que estaba envuelta, la cual era más difícil de controlar con una hiena tan fuerte como la que tenía de enemigo.

Entonces, saliendo de sus pensamientos, de nuevo saltó atrás para esquivar una nueva mordida y soltar un zarpazo directo a la mejilla, causando la distracción de la hiena, quien no sabía que paso.

―¡Fuli, a un lado!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Beshte llegó corriendo a toda velocidad, junto con las otras dos hienas que previamente daban guerra, sujetas en su hocico. Esto era como una tecleada, dándole poder para que también tomara a la otra y terminara por aventar a todas las hienas dentro del hoyo, mientras ellas soltaban un grito de terror tras enfrentar a la Guardia.

―¡Gracias, Beshte, no sé qué haría sin ti!

El hipopótamo estaba tan cansado por eso que solamente asintió al cumplido de su amiga, respirando rápido y fuertemente. De verdad, esas hienas eran diferentes a todo lo que había visto antes; estás por lo menos daban más pelea y parecían tener en cuenta los puntos débiles que tenía, este siendo que al ser tan grande, su agilidad era menor. Incluso durante su batalla, Beshte pudo observar como usaban esto a su favor.

Fuli, por su parte, también notaba las hienas que si habían logrado llevarlas hasta el socavón, pero no sin antes ser perseguidos sin descanso, dando paso a varias heridas, así como problemas al tratar de llevarlos al bosque.

 _Quizá esta parte del ejército no es la más inteligente o audaz, pero no se rinden sin dar pelea. No me imagino como será pelear con los otros..._

Tampoco se imaginaba por lo que Kion estaría pasando... Y algo en su cabeza conectó, recordando a su mejor amigo.

―¡Kion! ―gritó Fuli, dándose la vuelta, encarando a los demás― ¡Chicos, debemos ir con Kion, él sigue peleando con los demás!

― _¡Hapana!_ ¡Es cierto, él sigue con las otras partes del ejército y a menos que use el rugido, no podrá con todo! ¡Debemos volver!

Con estas palabras, Ono ya comenzaba a tomar el vuelo, siendo detenido por la voz de su mejor amigo.

―¡Espera, Ono, tú no! ―exclamó Beshte tras pensarlo bien― ¡Tú ve por los refuerzos! ¡Dile al rey que los necesitamos YA, que si no, tendremos muchos problemas y por favor, vuelve rápido!

La garza, al ver el gesto decidió del hipopótamo, simplemente se llenó de determinación, sin pensarlo más, decidió acceder a esta propuesta.

―¡Está bien! ¡Ustedes cuídense, yo volveré con la caballería!

Tras decir esto, la garza salió volando a una velocidad vertiginosa, perdiéndose en el azul del cielo. Con una sonrisa, Beshte volteó a ver a la chita, que tenía un ceño fruncido y no parecía nada convencida.

―¿Estás seguro de esto, Beshte? Quizá necesitemos a Ono más adelante; después de todo, sigue siendo el que nos ayude con las tormentas de polvo que son tan frecuentes en estas batallas...

―Tranquila, Fuli, estoy seguro que no faltará e incluso traerá los refuerzos que nos prometió ―explicó él, mirando al cielo, tras escuchar cierto sonido muy a la distancia―. Y quizá sea mejor que nos apuremos... no queremos que Kion cargue con todo...

Beshte bajo la mirada y comenzó a avanzar, sin dar tiempo a Fuli de seguir replicando.

―¡En eso sí tienes razón!

Corriendo, la chita alcanzó a su amigo y una vez hecho, ambos tomaron impulso y salieron directo en la ayuda de su líder. Pero ella volteó la mirada arriba, observando, con horror, como se comenzaba formando una acumulación anormal de nubes a la lejanía. Justo como con el rugido. Justo como antes. Esto es lo que más asusto a Fuli, que temía lo peor estuviera por pasar de nuevo. Quizá algo malo ya había pasado... no lo sabía y eso era lo que más la incomodaba...

 _Kion, no quiero perderte, no otra vez... Sólo aguanta un poco más, ya voy **contigo**._

* * *

Matuca, la hiena, vio a través de los arbustos como los tres miembros de la Guardia del León se alejaban corriendo, decididos a ayudar a su líder, el león con el rugido ese. Al parecer su plan de quedarse escondido por más tiempo si que sirvió. Pobre tontos la otras hienas a quienes pidió ayuda y decidieron ir a pelear en vez de ser más cautelosos. De esa parte del ejército, él era el único que seguía de pie, sin rasguño alguno.

 _Estúpidos._

Y ese, en sí, era un insulto a todos. Para la Guardia, por confiar que las hienas no venían más preparadas; y a su propia especie, por ser tan extraordinariamente crédula, al creerse tan cosa como que atraparían a la chita y sus amigos, si los perseguían dentro del bosque, en la parte más frondosa, a sabiendas que ellos no conocían las Praderas, por lo cual podían tenderles una trampa. Justo como en la que estaba ahora la parte del ejercito de las Lejanías del Oeste.

 _De verdad, ¿quién hace eso?_

A veces, Matuca se avergonzaba de ser una hiena, teniendo que enfrentar tal estupidez por parte de sus compañeros todos los benditos días.

 _Pero es como es, ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

Por ahora, se debía concentrar en sacar a los demás y reagruparse con las otras partes del ejército, volviendo como nunca antes. Al menos él si tenía un plan, lo cual le ayudaría a dirigir esa parte del ejército, ya que su líder de escuadra se quedó con los otros en el barranco, ignorando completamente que no estaban ahí. Gran líder, sin duda.

Con esto, Matuca extendió el cuello por sobre los arbustos para ver si había alguien, encontrándose que toda la zona estaba desierta, inundada por los gritos de desesperación y enojo de las hienas dentro del hoyo a tan sólo unos metros de él. Saliendo de su escondite en la oscuridad, arrastrándose como precaución extra; silenciosamente a travesó una formación densa de arbustos y plantas, antes de salir al claro, para ver como el socavón era incluso más profundo de lo que pensaba.

Levantándose, comenzó dando pasos leves, sin apoyar su total peso en su patas, sabiendo que el piso era endeble tras ver a los demás caer de esa manera. Tras ir de puntillas por un rato, supo que sólo se pondría peor mientras más se acercara, por lo que decidió asomarse, lo más lejos del borde posible. La imagen que lo recibió fue la de todos sus compañeros, amontonados unos contra otros en el confinado espacio que no soportaba tantos animales en su interior. Si era sincero, la imagen tan patética que tenía frente le era bastante graciosa. Una pequeña risita incluso escapó sus labios, sin poder ser detenida por la hiena. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza, recobrando la compostura. Ahora, según pensaba tenía que encontrar un punto débil del suelo, en donde hubiera más suelo debajo y poder crear una especie rampa por la que todos pudieran subir.

―¡Oigan, todos...! ¿Ese no es... Matuca? ―una voz exclamó dentro del hoyo, un tanto distorsionada por el eco que había allá abajo. Enseguida, la hiena, tras escuchar su nombre, bajo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros, clavadas en él. Esto causo cierta sorpresa en Matuca, que prefería no ser notado de esa manera. Seguido de esto, varios vitoreos y llamados llegaron a sus oídos, exclamando ayuda.

―¡Oye, es cierto! ¡Matuca, bendito bastardo! ¿¡Cómo carajos saliste de aquí!? ―exclamó una hiena adulta, riendo al ver esto.

―¡Ese es el punto, nunca caí en el socavón, idiotas! ¡Preferí esperar un poco, a ver cual era el plan de la Guardia y miren como salió eso!

De nuevo, gritos y palabras eran más que incomprensibles, pero aun así, Matuca creía tener una idea de lo que querían.

―¡Pero no teman, compañeros! ―gritó él, con tono burlón y orgulloso― ¡Yo los sacaré, pero para ello, deberán seguir mis pasos!

Todos se voltearon a ver uno al otro. Todos gritaron un muy ruidoso "Está bien", a coro.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó Matuca, con cierta risita detrás de sus palabras― ¡Ahora, necesito que me digan si ven alguna parte donde haya piso todavía y no tenga tanta tierra debajo!

Un silencio inundó el ambiente, seguido de un murmullo bullicioso, todos preguntadose para que querría saber algo como eso. Claro, todos tenían la mirada aguda, viendo a todos.

―¡Eh, aquí hay algo! ―la voz dura pertenecía a una hiena en el extremo opuesto del hoyo― ¡Esta parte está cayéndose, pero todavía hay un poco de tierra!

 _Justo lo que necesitaba._

Riendo, Matuca miró a donde estaba el sujeto y se alejó lo más que pudo del borde, de esa manera rodear el socavón, quedando del otro lado sin problema. Acercándose más, la hiena estaba en donde se le fue indicado, mirando el suelo con precaución, pensando cual sería el mejor lugar para crear la rampa. Tras unos segundos, rodeando el mismo punto cerca del borde, puso su pata y lo señalizo, para lo que luego se alejó. Tomando impulso, corrió y terminó saltando hasta el punto, por lo cual el suelo crujió estrepitosamente, aunque sin consecuencias visibles. De nuevo, saltó en el punto, solo que estaba causando un ligero temblor bajo de él, por lo que enseguida salió corriendo.

Escuchó, en su carrera, como el suelo bajo de él caía, parando tras unos segundos. El silencio lleno el lugar. Matuca estaba dando la espalda al hoyo, sin saber si había funcionado su estrategia. Volteándose para encarar las consecuencias, noto que el polvo y tierra habían creado una cortina por la cual no se podía ver nada, con lo cual se tenía que acercar para ver el resultado. Dando pasos inseguros, se acercó y vio que la cortina de polvo se desvanecía, dando lugar a un hoyo, con un lado caído por el cual una rampa estaba construida a partir de la tierra debajo.

―¡Joder, que sí funciono! ―exclamó, riendo burlonamente― ¡Todos, miren, ya pueden salir!

Las hienas dentro del hoyo también tenían los ojos cerrados, tratando de no ver en esa dirección gracias a la tierra que les cayó encima. Al escuchar estas palabras, todos voltearon, escépticos ante la declaración de Matuca. Cuando vieron la rampa llegar a lo más profundo del hoyo, todos vitorearon y comenzaron a subir, a salir, respirando profundamente. En minutos, todas las hienas habían salido, celebrando que alguien por lo menos tenía algo de cerebro en la fila de las hienas. Después, todos se dispersaron en el claro, encontrando un pequeño estanque en el donde beber.

Las hienas, comenzaron a reunirse de nuevo en segundos alrededor del socavón, en donde se encontraba Matuca, pensando en lo que pasaría a continuación. Luego, tras notar las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, ansiosos por más peligro, se levantó de donde se había sentado y subió a una roca grande, en donde pudo mirar a la legión de hienas.

―Entonces, Matuca... ¿ahora qué? ―gritó una hiena, mirando a su nuevo líder, que sin duda prometía tener un plan para acabar con la Guardia.

Y comenzó a reir tras las palabras que escuchó. No tenían ni idea lo que estaba por traer su increíble mente. Reía y reía, sabiendo que lo mejor estaba por venir en el inminente futuro. Su plan estaba en marcha.

 _Ha comenzado._

* * *

 **N/A: SANTA MADRE DE TODO LO SAGRADO Y HERMOSO EN ESTE MUNDO (lo hermoso es Fuli x Kion). USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE FUE CREAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, SOBRE TODO POR LO QUE HA PASADO CON MI JODIDA COMPUTADORA. Bueno, bueno, ya me calmó, pero de verdad, esto fue más complicado de lo que esperaba; siendo el hecho de que he tenido problemas con mi laptob desde hace ya bastante; involucrando el teclado y la memoria interna, componentes los cuales simplemente ya no sirven en esa vieja (muy pero que muy vieja) laptob.**

 **Ahora, después de el fallo casi total del sistema, tuve la posibilidad de encontrar otra computadora... que era incluso más antigua que la que antes tenía. Lo bueno es que en esta si sirve el teclado y es justamente en la que estoy escribiendo estas mismas palabras. Aunque, como sabrán, yo edito y subo videos a Youtube (sí, ya se, ya se), y en está computadora en la que estoy no soporta el Sony Vegas, ni mucho menos Adobe Premiere, por lo cual tendré pronto que encontrar otra laptob...**

 **En resumen, Cyonix ha estado perdido en la oscuridad, en busca de una computadora que sirva y soporté tanta mierda que le mete a su computadora (nunca revisen mi historial de Google, por favor). Así que disculpen por si este capítulo está atrasado y la poca actualización que ha tenido esta historia. También me disculpo, porque lo más probable es que el siguiente cap tardará más en llegar... sí...**

 **Mientras tanto, vagaré por los infinitos cielos, por un solo vistazo de la luz de tu estrella... (lo siento, he escuchado demasiado Starset). Pero como decía, tendré que pedir que me den limosna en la calle para poder comprar una nueva compu, o al menos algo que si funcione. #PrayforCyonix**

 **Como sea, dejen review, lo que les gusto, lo que no, etc.**

 **Yo soy Cyonix y ya no puedo escribir por que a esta madre le está saliendo humo... (Joder, no otra vez).**

* * *

No e _ _ _ _ _eal **  
**


	7. Corre y muere

**Ninguno de los personajes de la Guardia del León me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **6**

 **Corre y muere**

 _Ayuda._

Su mente daba vueltas y no comprendía nada. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y ensordecedores.

Quería escapar de ese lugar, quería volver a casa. Sólo que, muy en el fondo, sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría.

 _Quiero volver._

No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, ni la razón de los gritos y sollozos que llegaban hasta él. En esos momentos sólo podía concentrarse en la silueta dibujada frente a él, grande, intimidante; siendo difuminada por el polvo y la sangre, esparcida por su cuerpo, tapando uno de sus ojos.

 _No, por favor._

La figura enseguida comenzó a caminar en su dirección, a paso lento y decidido. Mientras, él observaba, impotente, como su destino se acercaba, para terminar con su vida de una vez por todas. ¿De verdad iba a morir de esa manera? ¿Acabado, cubierto de sangre, en un lugar que no conocía? ¿Todo terminaría así?

 _Déjame ir._

Su mente daba vueltas, con todos sus pensamientos en aquel animal, que reía ante su desdicha y dolor. Y esa era una risa aguda y burlona. Ese tipo deseaba el peor sufrimiento a su adversario. Pero él quería que todo acabará rápido, quería que el dolor se fuera.

 _Aléjate de mí._

El sujeto se acercaba más y él seguía ahí, tirado, vencido y cansado. A cada segundo, se llenaba de más miedos y dudas, convenciéndolo de que ese era su final. Y quizá, muy en el fondo, eso era lo que quería.

Él miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar una forma de escapar de la figura, sólo que su vista estaba nublada, y con esa tormenta de polvo, era imposible ver. Aun así, en un intento desesperado, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta del sujeto, sin pensarlo mucho. Sus piernas tabaleaban, nervioso y temeroso, escuchando la risa del sujeto, cada vez más cercana. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este punto? ¿Por qué temía tanto lo que ese tipo pudiera hacerle?

Las preguntas asaltaban su mente. Su respiración se aceleraba, a la par de sus patas, poco a poco cansándole de la persecución. De alguna manera, se sentía poco acostumbrado a correr con tanto nerviosismo y miedo. Eso le causaría más problemas si no se detenía. Claro que, ante el miedo, tenía el juicio cegado, sin darle descanso a su cuerpo. Lo único que escuchaba era la risa, esa infernal risa, cada vez más cerca. Y los gritos se sumaban, más fuertes, más agonizantes.

Y fue cuando, en un momento que volteó, pudo notar como el suelo que pisaba se movía estrepitosamente. Entonces fue tarde para detener su velocidad, pues la tierra se vino abajo, formando grietas y haciendo que el cayera de la misma manera. Dejando escapar un grito agudo, tuvo tiempo de agarrarse del borde, sacando sus garras y aferrándose con toda su fuerza. Una gran nube de tierra se creó cuando el suelo se desmorono, cayéndole sobre los ojos, haciendo que se quejara. Después de parpadear varias veces, bajo la mirada.

Un gran barranco se abría debajo de él.

Ante lo que veía, dejó escapar otro grito, imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado si no se hubiera sostenido del borde donde todavía había tierra. Su pecho ya no podía contener su acelerado corazón, y creía que iba a morir con tantas emociones acumuladas. Pudo haber caído a más de 8 metros de altura, matándolo instantáneamente. Llegados a ese punto, creía que eso no podía simplemente ser suerte.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando, tratando de recuperar fuerzas para volver a subir a la tierra firme y alejarse lo más lejos de ahí. En este pobre intento, trato de elevarse, usando la fuerza de sus patas y garras, sólo que estaba tan cansado de correr que le estaba siendo imposible. Hizo varios intentos, todos fallando, haciendo que más tierra se desprendiera del borde donde se sostenía. Debía apurarse o terminaría cayendo. Con este pensamiento, puso todo su esfuerzo en subir ese peligroso barranco y escapar.

Desgraciadamente, mientras hacía esto, olvido la razón principal por la que cayó ahí: estaba siendo perseguido. En pocos instantes, él pudo escuchar pisadas aceleradas yendo en su dirección. Enseguida que pertenecían a su perseguidor, el sujeto que lo atormentaba. No lo dejaría en paz hasta verlo derrotado, o muerto en este caso. Porque si bien él no conocía la identidad de su adversario, sí que podía deducir sus terribles intenciones en su contra.

Y mientras, a través del polvo, la figura del sujeto se hacía más clara, al igual que su risa inconfundible, llenando el aire. Sabía muy bien lo que haría si se acercaba a él. Estando colgado del barranco era simplemente una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarlo. Sólo que él no estaba dispuesto a morir cayendo, humillado y lleno de miedos y dudas. Iba a utilizar toda su fuerza en sus patas, usando sus garras como soporte para salir de ahí y por lo menos tratar de enfrentar a ese sujeto, o escapar de ser necesario.

Así, escuchando más cerca a su adversario, puso todo su empeño en salir de ese barranco. Sólo que su mente estaba envuelta en una niebla espesa, confundiendo sus sentidos primarios, haciéndole creer que su perseguidor estaba más lejos, aunque en realidad estaba corriendo directamente a él, para clavar sus garras en sus temblorosas patas, en su fallido intento de subir.

Soltó otro grito horrible al sentir ese dolor agudo recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo su cabeza dar vueltas y sentirse morir. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, reteniendo las lágrimas y evaporando la intención de quejarse nuevamente. Los gritos, por su parte, después de esto, parecían haber aumentado de intensidad, sumándose cada vez más voces que estaban hablándole directamente al oído. ¿Sería su mente jugándole una mala broma otra vez? ¿Una clase de alucinación tal vez?

 _Ayuda._

Llegados a ese punto, a él no le importaba. Únicamente se concentraba en el dolor y desesperación que llenaban su cuerpo. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, para mirar hacia arriba y conocer quien era el animal que acabaría con su vida. Pero al observar, el polvo continuaba cubriendo su rostro, sólo mostrando sus patas delanteras, las cuales estaba clavando en sus patas.

 _Déjame ir._

¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué torturarlo? Su risa se hacía más fuerte, causando que el dolor y enojo comenzaran a verdaderamente surgir en su interior.

 _No quiero morir, no quiero morir._

Fue ahí, cuando una ventisca de viento, sumado a los gritos, hizo de la situación la más terrible para él. No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad gracias a la tierra. Lo unico que podía percibir era el barranco y su enemigo, riendo más fuerte tras ver la expresión en su rostro.

 _Aléjate._

A cada segundo, la presión de las garras en sus patas se hacía más fuertes, haciendo que sangrara profundamente pero aun así se rehusaba a soltarse del borde, aferrándose a su vida lo más fuerte que pudiera. Aunque también podía ver que la paciencia de su enemigo disminuía al ver que su tortura no daba resultados. Nuevamente, trató de subir apoyando sus patas traseras en borde para impulsarse, sólo que ya no tenía la energía necesaria para hacer esta pirueta. Era demasiado y la pérdida de sangre no ayudaba.

 _Ya no..._

La risa del animal entonces se fue reduciendo, aplastada por los gritos provenientes de la distancia. Ya no comprendía nada, lo único que deseaba, era que todo acabará rápido. Sólo deseaba descansar y que el dolor desapareciera. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de caer, confirmado por el agarre de su adversario, el cual disminuía a cada segundo, haciendo que se resbalará más. Ya no podía sostenerse más.

 _Acaba con esto._

Y fue entonces, en todo ese caos, el animal se inclinó ligeramente, mirando directamente a los ojos al caído. Y _él_ al ver a su asesino, gritó en puro terror y agonía, abriendo los ojos como platos, mostrando la mueca de asco más gráfica que pudo. No podía creerlo, no podía ser. Esto fue la última gota, dejándolo a él en un estado de puro terror, enloquecido y sin saber nada.

Utilizando esto a su favor, el otro animal se elevó y rio una última vez, antes de tomar las patas de su enemigo y aventarlo al barranco.

Para él, todo paso muy lento. Los gritos se callaron, al igual que las voces. El animal que ceñó su destino paso a un segundo plano sin importancia, pues a su alrededor todo se oscurecía. Sentía como su respiración y corazón se detenían, mirando arriba, donde ya no había nadie.

Entonces lo escuchó.

De entre las sombras, una voz fue audible por todos partes haciendo eco en su cabeza. Estaba gritando su nombre. _Ella_ estaba gritando su nombre.

―¡Kion!

* * *

Corría y corría, sin oportunidad de descanso.

La situación en la que estaban envueltos era más que terrible, con las hienas rodeando el barranco y los refuerzos retrasados, la misión peligraba. La Guardia del León sabía que no podía equivocarse y es por ello que Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Jasiri, Beshte y Ono debían apurarse a retener a las hienas lo más que pudieran. Al menos ese era su plan, hasta que los refuerzos de los otros reinos llegaran.

Iban corriendo en dirección al barranco y al ejército de las hienas, que ya iban a medio camino. Después de ver desde su escondite a la lejanía cual era el plan de sus enemigos, todos se pusieron en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces, mandando a Zazu a avisar al rey de la situación. Tal fue la adrenalina del momento y el deseo del líder de la Guardia por impedir el caos, que corría incluso más rápido que Fuli en esos momentos, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los demás. Enseguida lo habían seguido lo más cerca que podían pero su velocidad por momentos aumentaba y cansaba a los demás.

Pero él no se detenía.

 _No puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitirlo._

Esa vocecita sin duda lo estaba presionando al extremo y el león sabía muy bien que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que todo acabará.

―¡Kion, Kion! ―él escuchó la voz aguda de Ono cruzar el cielo, volteando al instante― ¡Debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno y detener a las hienas!

El león se dio la vuelta, pensando, sin parar de correr. Los demás lo miraron de cerca, imaginando por lo que su cabeza cruzaba. En segundos, él se volteó de nuevo a la garza y con mirada dura, asintió.

―¡Ono tiene razón! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Debemos separarnos en equipos! ¡Ono, Beshte, Fuli, vayan a la izquierda y separen a cuantas hienas puedan! ¡Bunga, Jasiri, van conmigo, nosotros desde la derecha y frente! ¿¡Todos entendieron!?

Kion volteó a los demás, quienes asintieron con firmeza. Enseguida Fuli fue hasta donde estaba Beshte y Ono; Jasiri haciendo lo mismo con Kion. Los equipos se dividieron poco a poco y en menos de los que pensaban, se alejaron el uno del otro, a una velocidad de miedo. Sumado a esto, el polvo con la tierra comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, causando que su vista disminuyera por parte del equipo de Kion, mientras que con Fuli, ella sabía que al estar del lado derecho tendrían más terreno que cubrir, pero de la misma manera, más lugar donde atraer a las hienas y derrotarlas.

Los que más peligro enfrentaban era el equipo de Kion, quienes estaban más cerca del barranco y no tendrían tanto lugar para maniobrar. Aunque eso no le impediría a Kion hacer su mejor esfuerzo, incluso si en el intento se le iba la vida. Este era un un muy oscuro pensamiento pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello.

Kion, Bunga y Jasiri estaban a pocos minutos de chocar con el ejército de las hienas. Por supuesto, cuando menos se lo esperaban, una parte sustancial de ese ejército terminó por separarse de los demás, yendo hacia la izquierda, en dirección del bosque. El equipo de Fuli había logrado que se fijaran en ellos y lo siguieran. Ahora Kion sólo tenía que encargarse de los demás... que no eran pocos y estaban aumentado la velocidad. Pero, para suerte de todos, el león ya tenía trazado un plan de como detenerlos y separarlos.

―¡Bunga, Jasiri! ―gritó él, ambos volteándolo a ver― ¡Quiero que escuchen y escuchen bien! ¿¡Ven la pila de rocas que hay allá?

A lo lejos, cerca de una formación de árboles, en una parte cercana al borde del barranco, una pila de grandes rocas estaban apiladas unas contra otras de manera peligrosa. Ambos asintieron ante la mirada de Kion.

―¡Bien, yo me adelantaré y rodearé a los demás por la izquierda!

―¡Y nosotros tiraremos las rocas para que tape el otro lado!

Kion sonrió como nunca lo había hecho tras escuchar las palabras de Bunga.

―¡Exacto! ¡Y así podré utilizar el rugido... si es necesario! ―dudó, con extrañas imágenes llegando a su cabeza― ¡De esa manera podré acorralarlos!

Jasiri asintió tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Bunga sonrió.

―¡Ahora, pongamos en marcha esto antes de que vuelva Fuli y los demás con la otra parte del ejercito! ―grito, tomando impulso, alejándose lentamente― ¡Cuídense y vean donde tiran las rocas!

Así, Kion se fue en dirección contraria, rápido y sin decir nada más. Bunga miró a Jasiri, viendo que tenía una mirada preocupada tras ver al león irse. Enseguida, volteó a ver al tejón mielero.

―¿Lista? ―gritó él, preparado para correr como nunca lo había hecho.

Ella sonrió.

―¡Nunca he estado más lista!

Y así, sin pensar nada más, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección de los pequeños árboles y las rocas, dispuestos a ayudar a su mejor amigo y terminar con este problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

―¡Fuli, detrás de ti!

La grave voz de Beshte llegó a los oídos de la chita justo a tiempo para que se volteara y aventara a la derecha, esquivando las garras de la hiena.

―¡Gracias Beshte! ―exclamó, sin tener tiempo de dar un vistazo a su compañero y comprobar si estaba bien, ya que otra hiena trató de derribarla e inmovilizarla.

Así habían estado los últimos minutos tras que desviaran a cierta parte del ejército para que los siguieran dentro del bosque, con el objetivo de llevarlos hasta cierta parte donde los árboles eran más frondosos, para dejar que terminaran cayendo en un socavón creado por los continuos terremotos y sismos de la zona. Este hoyo gigante fue descubierto hace un par de días por la misma Guardia, pensando que quizá podrían poner un poco de tierra encima para que no fuera tan profundo. La chita agradecía que no lo hubieran hecho.

Fuli le había contado de su idea a Beshte y a Ono en su trayecto de dividir el ejercito de las hienas, recibiendo una aceptación por parte de sus compañeros. De esa manera, se propusieron ejecutar su plan de la mejor manera. Pero claro, como podía verlo en ese momento, había ciertas cosas que no salieron también. Sí que lograron llevar a las hienas que los perseguían como locos hasta la parte más frondosa del bosque, donde el socavón estaba al final de esa sección. Para su suerte, Ono los fue guiando desde el cielo, cosa que sus perseguidores no tenían, causándoles que tropezaran entre la oscuridad, así como terminar heridos.

En minutos, salieron del bosque, para terminar en un claro, en el cual, a unos metros estaba el hoyo. Sabiendo que el piso alrededor estaba endeble y no soportaría mucho peso; los tres miembros de la Guardia no se pararon pensar y continuaron en la carrera, hasta llegar a una peligrosa distancia del hoyo, aún con el ejército a centímetros de ellos, con la misma intensidad que antes o quizá mayor.

Y en ese tramo de apenas metros, los dos miembros tuvieron que tomar una velocidad impresionante para derrapar y alejarse del hoyo a tiempo, mientras que la garza alzó en vuelo mucho antes. De esta manera, cuando Fuli se había alejado lo suficiente, pudo observar como las hienas comenzaba a caer, con el piso cayendo bajo sus patas, empujándose unos a otros, en un pobre intento de escapar, sin éxito alguno.

Tras esto, Fuli no pudo si no alegrarse y celebrar con sus compañeros el éxito de su plan, logrando atrapar a esa gran parte del ejército de las hienas en un lugar del que no podrían salir a menos que ellos los dejaran irse. Claro, esto sucedería cuando Kion volviera de acabar con la otra parte de las hienas y ellos tendrían que ir a ayudarlos si era necesario. Curiosamente, lo habían hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, sin los refuerzos que tanto anhelaban hace no mucho.

Por supuesto, en este bullicio, no notaron que no todas las hienas habían terminado cayendo como pensaban previamente. Algunos, más inteligentes que los otros, notaron desde un principio lo que tramaba la Guardia, apartándose del resto y siguiendo el trayecto hasta el claro, ocultos entre los árboles, silenciosos, incluso cuando los gritos de sus compañeros tapaban sus pisadas. Y así es como ahora se encontraba Fuli y Beshte, peleando contra los reminiscentes del ejército de las hienas, que si bien no eran más de siete, daban batalla de una forma bastante agresiva contra los dos, tratando de morder, arañar y simplemente dañar.

Ono los guiaba un poco desde el cielo, cuidándoles la espalda por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

― _¡Twende Kiboko!_

Beshte, con la fuerza que bien lo caracterizaba, terminó por tomar taclear una hiena hasta aventarla al hoyo, cuidando no tocar la parte débil del suelo. Tras escuchar como la hiena caía junto a sus compañeros, estuvo seguro que podía regresar a la batalla, junto con Fuli y quizá acabar con esto.

Mientras tanto, Fuli seguía concentrada con esa hiena con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, así como una gran marca de zarpazo en la cara, que no la dejaba, empujándola cada vez más en dirección del socavón. Sin duda, su plan era ese, con tal de quitar un obstáculo menos y poder encargarse de Beshte después, sólo que las otras dos hienas restantes ya habían interceptado al hipopótamo y se encontraba pelando, teniéndolo a él esquivando las mandíbulas de las terribles hienas.

En esta batalla, la chita ya estaba al borde del cansancio pues su enemigo no daba signos de parar o sentirse atemorizado. Aparte, al estar tan cerca del hoyo, debía tener cuidado de donde pisaba si no caería, incluso si no era tan pesada como su amigo, seguía siendo un riesgo inminente e impredecible. El problema era que estaba prestando mucha atención a esto que descuidaba la pelea en la que estaba envuelta, la cual era más difícil de controlar con una hiena tan fuerte como la que tenía de enemigo.

Entonces, saliendo de sus pensamientos, de nuevo saltó atrás para esquivar una nueva mordida y soltar un zarpazo directo a la mejilla, causando la distracción de la hiena, quien no sabía que paso.

―¡Fuli, a un lado!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Beshte llegó corriendo a toda velocidad, junto con las otras dos hienas que previamente daban guerra, sujetas en su hocico. Esto era como una tecleada, dándole poder para que también tomara a la otra y terminara por aventar a todas las hienas dentro del hoyo, mientras ellas soltaban un grito de terror tras enfrentar a la Guardia.

―¡Gracias, Beshte, no sé qué haría sin ti!

El hipopótamo estaba tan cansado por eso que solamente asintió al cumplido de su amiga, respirando rápido y fuertemente. De verdad, esas hienas eran diferentes a todo lo que había visto antes; estás por lo menos daban más pelea y parecían tener en cuenta los puntos débiles que tenía, este siendo que al ser tan grande, su agilidad era menor. Incluso durante su batalla, Beshte pudo observar como usaban esto a su favor.

Fuli, por su parte, también notaba las hienas que si habían logrado llevarlas hasta el socavón, pero no sin antes ser perseguidos sin descanso, dando paso a varias heridas, así como problemas al tratar de llevarlos al bosque.

 _Quizá esta parte del ejército no es la más inteligente o audaz, pero no se rinden sin dar pelea. No me imagino como será pelear con los otros..._

Tampoco se imaginaba por lo que Kion estaría pasando... Y algo en su cabeza conectó, recordando a su mejor amigo.

―¡Kion! ―gritó Fuli, dándose la vuelta, encarando a los demás― ¡Chicos, debemos ir con Kion, él sigue peleando con los demás!

― _¡Hapana!_ ¡Es cierto, él sigue con las otras partes del ejército y a menos que use el rugido, no podrá con todo! ¡Debemos volver!

Con estas palabras, Ono ya comenzaba a tomar el vuelo, siendo detenido por la voz de su mejor amigo.

―¡Espera, Ono, tú no! ―exclamó Beshte tras pensarlo bien― ¡Tú ve por los refuerzos! ¡Dile al rey que los necesitamos YA, que si no, tendremos muchos problemas y por favor, vuelve rápido!

La garza, al ver el gesto decidió del hipopótamo, simplemente se llenó de determinación, sin pensarlo más, decidió acceder a esta propuesta.

―¡Está bien! ¡Ustedes cuídense, yo volveré con la caballería!

Tras decir esto, la garza salió volando a una velocidad vertiginosa, perdiéndose en el azul del cielo. Con una sonrisa, Beshte volteó a ver a la chita, que tenía un ceño fruncido y no parecía nada convencida.

―¿Estás seguro de esto, Beshte? Quizá necesitemos a Ono más adelante; después de todo, sigue siendo el que nos ayude con las tormentas de polvo que son tan frecuentes en estas batallas...

―Tranquila, Fuli, estoy seguro que no faltará e incluso traerá los refuerzos que nos prometió ―explicó él, mirando al cielo, tras escuchar cierto sonido muy a la distancia―. Y quizá sea mejor que nos apuremos... no queremos que Kion cargue con todo...

Beshte bajo la mirada y comenzó a avanzar, sin dar tiempo a Fuli de seguir replicando.

―¡En eso sí tienes razón!

Corriendo, la chita alcanzó a su amigo y una vez hecho, ambos tomaron impulso y salieron directo en la ayuda de su líder. Pero ella volteó la mirada arriba, observando, con horror, como se comenzaba formando una acumulación anormal de nubes a la lejanía. Justo como con el rugido. Justo como antes. Esto es lo que más asusto a Fuli, que temía lo peor estuviera por pasar de nuevo. Quizá algo malo ya había pasado... no lo sabía y eso era lo que más la incomodaba...

 _Kion, no quiero perderte, no otra vez... Sólo aguanta un poco más, ya voy **contigo**._

* * *

Matuca, la hiena, vio a través de los arbustos como los tres miembros de la Guardia del León se alejaban corriendo, decididos a ayudar a su líder, el león con el rugido ese. Al parecer su plan de quedarse escondido por más tiempo si que sirvió. Pobre tontos la otras hienas a quienes pidió ayuda y decidieron ir a pelear en vez de ser más cautelosos. De esa parte del ejército, él era el único que seguía de pie, sin rasguño alguno.

 _Estúpidos._

Y ese, en sí, era un insulto a todos. Para la Guardia, por confiar que las hienas no venían más preparadas; y a su propia especie, por ser tan extraordinariamente crédula, al creerse tan cosa como que atraparían a la chita y sus amigos, si los perseguían dentro del bosque, en la parte más frondosa, a sabiendas que ellos no conocían las Praderas, por lo cual podían tenderles una trampa. Justo como en la que estaba ahora la parte del ejercito de las Lejanías del Oeste.

 _De verdad, ¿quién hace eso?_

A veces, Matuca se avergonzaba de ser una hiena, teniendo que enfrentar tal estupidez por parte de sus compañeros todos los benditos días.

 _Pero es como es, ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

Por ahora, se debía concentrar en sacar a los demás y reagruparse con las otras partes del ejército, volviendo como nunca antes. Al menos él si tenía un plan, lo cual le ayudaría a dirigir esa parte del ejército, ya que su líder de escuadra se quedó con los otros en el barranco, ignorando completamente que no estaban ahí. Gran líder, sin duda.

Con esto, Matuca extendió el cuello por sobre los arbustos para ver si había alguien, encontrándose que toda la zona estaba desierta, inundada por los gritos de desesperación y enojo de las hienas dentro del hoyo a tan sólo unos metros de él. Saliendo de su escondite en la oscuridad, arrastrándose como precaución extra; silenciosamente a travesó una formación densa de arbustos y plantas, antes de salir al claro, para ver como el socavón era incluso más profundo de lo que pensaba.

Levantándose, comenzó dando pasos leves, sin apoyar su total peso en su patas, sabiendo que el piso era endeble tras ver a los demás caer de esa manera. Tras ir de puntillas por un rato, supo que sólo se pondría peor mientras más se acercara, por lo que decidió asomarse, lo más lejos del borde posible. La imagen que lo recibió fue la de todos sus compañeros, amontonados unos contra otros en el confinado espacio que no soportaba tantos animales en su interior. Si era sincero, la imagen tan patética que tenía frente le era bastante graciosa. Una pequeña risita incluso escapó sus labios, sin poder ser detenida por la hiena. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza, recobrando la compostura. Ahora, según pensaba tenía que encontrar un punto débil del suelo, en donde hubiera más suelo debajo y poder crear una especie rampa por la que todos pudieran subir.

―¡Oigan, todos...! ¿Ese no es... Matuca? ―una voz exclamó dentro del hoyo, un tanto distorsionada por el eco que había allá abajo. Enseguida, la hiena, tras escuchar su nombre, bajo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros, clavadas en él. Esto causo cierta sorpresa en Matuca, que prefería no ser notado de esa manera. Seguido de esto, varios vitoreos y llamados llegaron a sus oídos, exclamando ayuda.

―¡Oye, es cierto! ¡Matuca, bendito bastardo! ¿¡Cómo carajos saliste de aquí!? ―exclamó una hiena adulta, riendo al ver esto.

―¡Ese es el punto, nunca caí en el socavón, idiotas! ¡Preferí esperar un poco, a ver cual era el plan de la Guardia y miren como salió eso!

De nuevo, gritos y palabras eran más que incomprensibles, pero aun así, Matuca creía tener una idea de lo que querían.

―¡Pero no teman, compañeros! ―gritó él, con tono burlón y orgulloso― ¡Yo los sacaré, pero para ello, deberán seguir mis pasos!

Todos se voltearon a ver uno al otro. Todos gritaron un muy ruidoso "Está bien", a coro.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó Matuca, con cierta risita detrás de sus palabras― ¡Ahora, necesito que me digan si ven alguna parte donde haya piso todavía y no tenga tanta tierra debajo!

Un silencio inundó el ambiente, seguido de un murmullo bullicioso, todos preguntadose para que querría saber algo como eso. Claro, todos tenían la mirada aguda, viendo a todos.

―¡Eh, aquí hay algo! ―la voz dura pertenecía a una hiena en el extremo opuesto del hoyo― ¡Esta parte está cayéndose, pero todavía hay un poco de tierra!

 _Justo lo que necesitaba._

Riendo, Matuca miró a donde estaba el sujeto y se alejó lo más que pudo del borde, de esa manera rodear el socavón, quedando del otro lado sin problema. Acercándose más, la hiena estaba en donde se le fue indicado, mirando el suelo con precaución, pensando cual sería el mejor lugar para crear la rampa. Tras unos segundos, rodeando el mismo punto cerca del borde, puso su pata y lo señalizo, para lo que luego se alejó. Tomando impulso, corrió y terminó saltando hasta el punto, por lo cual el suelo crujió estrepitosamente, aunque sin consecuencias visibles. De nuevo, saltó en el punto, solo que estaba causando un ligero temblor bajo de él, por lo que enseguida salió corriendo.

Escuchó, en su carrera, como el suelo bajo de él caía, parando tras unos segundos. El silencio lleno el lugar. Matuca estaba dando la espalda al hoyo, sin saber si había funcionado su estrategia. Volteándose para encarar las consecuencias, noto que el polvo y tierra habían creado una cortina por la cual no se podía ver nada, con lo cual se tenía que acercar para ver el resultado. Dando pasos inseguros, se acercó y vio que la cortina de polvo se desvanecía, dando lugar a un hoyo, con un lado caído por el cual una rampa estaba construida a partir de la tierra debajo.

―¡Joder, que sí funciono! ―exclamó, riendo burlonamente― ¡Todos, miren, ya pueden salir!

Las hienas dentro del hoyo también tenían los ojos cerrados, tratando de no ver en esa dirección gracias a la tierra que les cayó encima. Al escuchar estas palabras, todos voltearon, escépticos ante la declaración de Matuca. Cuando vieron la rampa llegar a lo más profundo del hoyo, todos vitorearon y comenzaron a subir, a salir, respirando profundamente. En minutos, todas las hienas habían salido, celebrando que alguien por lo menos tenía algo de cerebro en la fila de las hienas. Después, todos se dispersaron en el claro, encontrando un pequeño estanque en el donde beber.

Las hienas, comenzaron a reunirse de nuevo en segundos alrededor del socavón, en donde se encontraba Matuca, pensando en lo que pasaría a continuación. Luego, tras notar las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, ansiosos por más peligro, se levantó de donde se había sentado y subió a una roca grande, en donde pudo mirar a la legión de hienas.

―Entonces, Matuca... ¿ahora qué? ―gritó una hiena, mirando a su nuevo líder, que sin duda prometía tener un plan para acabar con la Guardia.

Y comenzó a reir tras las palabras que escuchó. No tenían ni idea lo que estaba por traer su increíble mente. Reía y reía, sabiendo que lo mejor estaba por venir en el inminente futuro. Su plan estaba en marcha.

 _Ha comenzado._

* * *

 **N/A: SANTA MADRE DE TODO LO SAGRADO Y HERMOSO EN ESTE MUNDO (lo hermoso es Fuli x Kion). USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE FUE CREAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, SOBRE TODO POR LO QUE HA PASADO CON MI JODIDA COMPUTADORA. Bueno, bueno, ya me calmó, pero de verdad, esto fue más complicado de lo que esperaba; siendo el hecho de que he tenido problemas con mi laptob desde hace ya bastante; involucrando el teclado y la memoria interna, componentes los cuales simplemente ya no sirven en esa vieja (muy pero que muy vieja) laptob.**

 **Ahora, después de el fallo casi total del sistema, tuve la posibilidad de encontrar otra computadora... que era incluso más antigua que la que antes tenía. Lo bueno es que en esta si sirve el teclado y es justamente en la que estoy escribiendo estas mismas palabras. Aunque, como sabrán, yo edito y subo videos a Youtube (sí, ya se, ya se), y en está computadora en la que estoy no soporta el Sony Vegas, ni mucho menos Adobe Premiere, por lo cual tendré pronto que encontrar otra laptob...**

 **En resumen, Cyonix ha estado perdido en la oscuridad, en busca de una computadora que sirva y soporté tanta mierda que le mete a su computadora (nunca revisen mi historial de Google, por favor). Así que disculpen por si este capítulo está atrasado y la poca actualización que ha tenido esta historia. También me disculpo, porque lo más probable es que el siguiente cap tardará más en llegar... sí...**

 **Mientras tanto, vagaré por los infinitos cielos, por un solo vistazo de la luz de tu estrella... (lo siento, he escuchado demasiado Starset). Pero como decía, tendré que pedir que me den limosna en la calle para poder comprar una nueva compu, o al menos algo que si funcione. #PrayforCyonix**

 **Como sea, dejen review, lo que les gusto, lo que no, etc.**

 **Yo soy Cyonix y ya no puedo escribir por que a esta madre le está saliendo humo... (Joder, no otra vez).**


End file.
